Where I Belong
by Nesserz
Summary: Ginny, against her better judgement, teams up with Harry to help him get the girl of his dreams and when he finally gets her he realises that the girl of his dreams was right in front of his eyes all along. But now she wants nothing to do with him...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did.actually no I don't, I can't write nearly as well as J.K. Rowling. She is the best!  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins.  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Ginny, it's a quarter to nine And I wanna make you mine.  
  
I snorted into my pumpkin juice as I read the last two lines of the "Poem" in front of me. No way could someone think that this was a good thing. Disgusted, I folded it up and put it back into it's envelope and pushed it away from me just as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the table.  
  
"What's that you've got there Ginny?" Harry asked, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes towards the envelope then addressed Harry.  
  
"It's another poem from my not so secret admirer." I said, biting into a piece of toast roughly.  
  
"Another one? Wow Gin, you're really in demand now aren't you?" Ron said, shovelling a spoonful of porridge into his mouth and grinning, milk running down his chin.  
  
"Oh that's real charming that is." I said looking at him. Revolting. Seventeen and he still has no manners.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. It's a real turn off."  
  
"What and I normally turn you on?" Ron asked, spoon midway to his mouth but the food forgotten.  
  
"What? No! No that's not what I meant. Really, I didn't mean." Hermione said, trailing off.  
  
I took one look at Harry and we both erupted into laughter. It was incredibly funny. How couldn't they see that they were made for each other? Isn't it obvious? It was then that I received the death look from Hermione so I shut right up, along with Harry who had tried and failed to turn his laughing into an extreme coughing fit.  
  
"Alright there Harry? Bit of a nasty cough you've got there." I said, reaching over to pat him on the back. He narrowed his eyes at me and spoke.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Perhaps I should go and see Madam Pomfrey. Come with me, see that I get there ok?" He asked, grinning at me and turning to Ron and Hermione, with a look of deep sorrow on his face. I had to bite my lip to stop laughing.  
  
"Sure Harry, let's go." I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag and the awful letter and stuffed it into it and waited as Harry shovelled another mouthful of bacon into his mouth.  
  
We walked out of the Great Hall but instead of heading up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, we headed right into the Entrance Hall and out the big oak doors and onto the grounds of Hogwarts, laughing all the way.  
  
"You do realise that they most likely didn't believe you don't you?" I asked as I tried to control my giggles.  
  
"Yeah. So Gin who's your not so secret admirer?" Harry asked, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder and looking at me.  
  
"Oh you know, no one." I said, walking a little faster.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. Do I know him?"  
  
"Ha. I mean. Yeah you could say that I suppose."  
  
"Tell me who? Please." He said, giving me the puppy eyes as Hermione and I had named them. He looked just like a little Puppy, begging to be taken for a walk. In this case, begging to know whom my admirer was.  
  
I grinned, put my hands on either side of his face and pushing his face so it squished up.  
  
"Aww, aren't you the cutest little puppy?" I let go and ran off, leaving a stunned Harry watching after me. He stood for a few seconds and ran after me.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Mr Potter, fancy seeing you here!" I said in mock surprise as Harry, panting, sat down beside me in the shade of the tree that was next to the lake.  
  
"You're a fast one Weasley." He said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Oh I know." I said grinning at him.  
  
"So how long do you think before Ron and Hermione get their act together?"  
  
"Before they get it together? They're already snogging in broom closets." I said keeping a straight face.  
  
"They what? They aren't!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed. "You're right, they're not." I said, smile creeping onto my face.  
  
"Gods Ginny. Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. Would it bother you if they got together?" I asked sincerely.  
  
"Are you kidding? It'd be great! It'd stop them from arguing.or quite possibly make it worse. Ok now I'm not so sure." He said, scratching his head in confusion. I laughed and whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Vicious little girl."  
  
"Oh I'm vicious, you've fought much worse than me Harry!" I said, remembering back to the end of the last school year. Harry had, (along with the help of Hermione, Ron, myself and a whole lot of the wizarding world) defeated Voldermort. Harry had to face Voldermort on his own and had prevailed him and brought him down and had finally killed him. He hadn't wanted to become a murderer, I knew but he had to do it for the well being of the wizarding world.  
  
Ever since he had fought the last battle, Harry had been a changed person. He was as happy as I had ever seen him. Truth be told, I really liked the new Harry. He was finally able to be a normal teenager. Something he had never been. His teenage years were nearly over, but he was still getting the chance to live some of them.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly, "I've fought worse than you." He looked to the ground and I Immediately felt awful. But I wasn't the little girl I used to be that would have felt totally sorry for Harry; besides, I knew that he didn't like people taking pity on him.  
  
"Yeah and look how much better things are for us now! Everything is the way that it should be." I said cheerfully. Harry looked back up at me and saw what I was doing and grinned.  
  
"Not everything is the way it should be."  
  
"No?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"No. Sarah Higgins won't even look at me!" he said dramatically.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Of course. It had to be about a girl. Why didn't I even think of that?" I asked myself and slapped myself on the forehead.  
  
"Because you aren't a girl?" he asked teasing me.  
  
"You're as bad as Ron not noticing that Hermione was a girl until he was fourteen! Oh I can't believe you!" I said, standing up and walking off.  
  
"Ginny! Oh come on Gin!" Harry called out behind me. The next thing I knew, he had thrown himself on me.  
  
"Ack. Gerroff!" I tried to yell as he tickled me around the middle. I should mention that I am extremely ticklish.  
  
"You know you like it." He said laughing at me.  
  
"Are you trying to get fresh with me Harry Potter?" It worked. He let go of me immediately, a creeped out look on his face.  
  
"N-no. I didn't mean."  
  
"Wonderful Hermione impersonation there Har." I said, doubling up with laughter. Harry frowned and lunged at me again, resulting in the both of us lying on the ground.  
  
"Hello Harry." A sickeningly sweet voice called from somewhere above our heads. Harry jumped up and straightened out his robes.  
  
"H-hi Sarah." He said, stuttering a little. I held back the urge to grin. I stood up as well and stood a little ways away from the couple, pretending that I was looking up at the castle.  
  
"Oh hello there Ginny. I didn't see you."  
  
Yeah obviously not. She must have been blinded by Harry's amazing looks. Wait. How did she even know my name? I knew her of course, but that was just because she was the girl everyone wanted to be, the tall blonde haired blue-eyed witch. I however, didn't follow the crowd; I didn't want to be like her, I wanted to be the opposite. I found her incredibly annoying.  
  
"Hello Sarah how are you today?" I said, smiling my best oh so sarcastic smile. Harry noticed but didn't say anything so I flashed the same smile at him. He returned it and looked back toward Sarah.  
  
"SO Harry,"  
  
HELLO? I just asked you a question you.you.is hag too strong a word?  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Oh I don't know, just TALKING TO ME!  
  
"Just walking and talking with Ginny."  
  
Ah. At long last, I'm noticed!  
  
"You were doing more tumbling that walking by the looks of it." She said smiling at me. I almost felt like curtsying to her but for Harry's sake I didn't.  
  
"Yeah well, we didn't have lessons first thing so we decided to talk a walk around the grounds and it got a little.out of hand." Harry said grinning at me.  
  
"Oh. Are you two.a couple?" she asked. I am very sure that if I had had a mouthful of pumpkin juice in my mouth at that moment then a second later it would have been spit out all over Sarah's beautiful face.  
  
"Couple? Gin and me? No, no way." Harry said looking at me with wide eyes,  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad." I said defensively. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned away from him. Childish I know but still, I really am not that bad!  
  
"So you're not a couple then?" Sarah asked, twirling a long strand of golden hair around her finger and grinning at Harry, her tune had changed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I'll see you around then Harry." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking seductively away from us. How did I know? I had turned so that I could see what was going on out the corner of my eye. I know what you are thinking! I'm not jealous. I'm not!  
  
I heard Harry sigh and sit back down. I turned to face him.  
  
"You can't seriously like her can you?" I asked, dropping my arms to my sides.  
  
"Talking to me now are you Gin?" he said, folding his arms behind his head and lying back onto the ground.  
  
"No." I said stubbornly and walked off back in the direction of the castle.  
  
*** .+*^*+.  
  
Hey guys! I decided that I would put an authors note here because well.because I can! And with that said I have no more to say.Oh yes I do, who's excited about Prisoner Of Azkaban coming out?! *Jumps up and down with excitement and hand waving in the air reminiscent of Hermione in Philosophers Stone in Potions. *  
  
A/N: What did you think? I hope people liked it because I really enjoyed writing this story; it's my favourite to date. =D  
  
~Nesserz. 


	2. Against My Better Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did.actually no I don't, I can't write nearly as well as J.K. Rowling. She is the best!  
  
Chapter 2: Against My Better Judgement.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry said as he caught up with me the next day, walking down to the Dungeons where we both had Potions.  
  
"Hiya Harry." I said, smiling up at him. He draped an arm around my shoulders in a casual gesture. I raised an eyebrow at him as I'd only ever seen him do it to Hermione when she was upset with Ron, not ever to me.  
  
"I need a favour." Ah of course.  
  
"Of course you do. Why else would you converse with me?" I asked, pretending to ponder the question.  
  
"That hurts Ginny, it really does. I hardly ever ask for favours." He said removing his arm slowly.  
  
"I know! I was only kidding!" I said looking at him sincerely.  
  
"You do too much of that you know."  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
"Good." He slipped his arm back around my shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Harry had pulled me into a deserted classroom and I sat down on a desk and he leant against the one in front of mine.  
  
"So," I said, resting my chin on my hand. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"This is going to sound really weird and everything but."  
  
"Spit it out Potter." I said lazily, grinning.  
  
"I need you to go out with me." He said, looking everywhere but at me.  
  
"You...I...What?" I asked, stuttering out whatever I could manage.  
  
Harry smiled softly at me.  
  
"Told you it would sound weird." He said.  
  
"It's not weird, it's just.weird." I said, not really listening to what I was saying.  
  
"No of course not." Harry said laughing at me.  
  
"What?" I said paying attention to him again.  
  
"You said. Oh nothing. Don't worry."  
  
"Ok. So why exactly do you need me to be your girlfriend?" I asked completely bewildered.  
  
"It was something Sarah said yesterday, about us going out. She seemed upset when she thought that we were going out and kind of keen on me. Then when we told her we weren't, she didn't bother with me. So I was thinking that if she thought that we were a couple and we didn't correct her.then she would be interested in me again. See me as a challenge."  
  
"A challenge sure, but she shouldn't be after other girl's boyfriends! That's just wrong." I said, near hysterical.  
  
"I know but we don't actually like each other so it wouldn't be a big deal." Harry said shrugging.  
  
Insensitive!  
  
"No but even so."  
  
"This isn't just for me Ginny, it can help you too."  
  
"How do you figure that?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
"Well, you could show your not-so-secret-who-is-actually-a-secret-to-me admirer that you are taken and he will leave you alone. Also when he knows it's me well the you know, he'll be even more scared off." Harry said, crossing his own arms across his chest but with a smug look on his face.  
  
"If that head of yours gets any bigger you won't be able to fit through the door." I said frowning.  
  
Harry continued to smirk at me so I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"You've really thought this out haven't you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, spent a good time of last nights Transfiguration homework time working on it."  
  
I ignored his last comment and said the thing that had been on my mind since he first mentioned it.  
  
"You really think this will work. It's kind of like reverse physcology isn't it?"  
  
"Yes and yes." He said and stood up and came over to my desk and perched on the corner of it.  
  
"It's got to work Gin, and you'll be the perfect person to make it happen. You've got amazing acting skills and it would be believable, we already know that! Sarah thought we were going out once, she'll believe it this time."  
  
"Don't you have a conscience about lying?" I asked him, anything to stall before I had to give him an answer.  
  
"Everyone lies Gin, this is just a little teeny tiny lie."  
  
I couldn't help it. I snorted with laughter.  
  
"What?" Harry asked a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Harry, it's just that it isn't going to be teeny tiny, as you put it, because the whole school will find out. You have fan clubs out there that will spread the news that "Harry Potter isn't single anymore!" extremely fast. Everyone will know within a matter of minutes." Harry looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Having it spread so fast is going to help us a lot. We won't have to spread it ourselves then! The school will do the work for us."  
  
"Goodie." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"I can see that you aren't too keen on the idea." Harry said and stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later Ginny." He said and grabbed his bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Wait Harry! I'm.I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I said looking at him apologetically.  
  
"No problem. I'll figure something else out although this was all I had come up with. See you at lunch." He held his hand up in a wave and walked out.  
  
I sighed and stayed seated where I was seeing as Harry had actually pulled me into my classroom. I really was sorry that I couldn't help him but it was a little weird. Besides, I'd had a crush on Harry since I could talk. I had grown up hearing of his story, how he had defeated the greatest wizard of all time. Then when I actually met Harry, I fell in live with him in a totally different way to previously. I fell in love with Harry Potter the person, not Harry Potter the legend. The boy who lived. I didn't see him that way.  
  
Then in my fourth year, I gave up on Harry; it was obvious that he would never like me in the way that I liked him. He liked Cho then. Funny how Michael, my first boyfriend had ended up with Cho at the end of the year. Just the way things work I suppose.  
  
I just can't help but think what happens if I fall in love with him again. Right now I feel nothing more but brotherly things for him but who's to say that in a few weeks I won't feel much much more than that? Sometimes I don't trust my heart. I really don't want to fall hard for him again but there is no guarantee that I won't.  
  
I'm just trying to save myself some pain. That's all. I don't want a repeat of the last few years of my life. Welcome to Harry Potter lovers anonymous. My name is Ginny and I have been Harry Potter free for a year and counting.  
  
***  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and sat down in my usual spot, across from Ron and next to Hermione. I was just helping myself to a plate of mashed potatoes when Harry sat down. I looked at him sympathetically. I felt really bad now.  
  
"Hey Gin, no hard feelings! It's o.k." he said grinning genuinely at me.  
  
"If you're sure." I said.  
  
"I am."  
  
I was about to take a bite of my mashed potatoes when a tawny owl knocked the fork out of my hand. Normally I wouldn't have minded but I recognised the owl, considering I saw it just about every flipping day.  
  
I don't know why but I took the letter from its beak and petted it on the head and gave it some of my pumpkin juice.  
  
I tore open the envelope annoyed.  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Ginny, I truly do love you.  
  
"Honestly!" I cried frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book that she had been reading. 101 ways to hex a buffalo.  
  
"How. Many. Times. Can. A. Person. Use. The. Roses. Are. Red. Poem?" I said as I used all my strength not to scream out obscenities.  
  
"Can I see?" she asked curiously.  
  
I thrust the letter and envelope towards her and watched as her eyes widened.  
  
"But Ginny, this is from-"  
  
"Shh! Don't say his name!" I pleaded with her.  
  
"Why not?" I rolled my eyes at Hermione's obliviousness.  
  
"Ron will pulverise him if he knows who's doing this! I don't particularly like the guy, but no one who is lovesick deserves to be subjected to Ron's temper." I said to her.  
  
"Point taken. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." I said honestly as I looked up the table and saw Harry.  
  
"Actually, I do know. Harry, I've changed my mind."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Really?" he asked, I could already feel myself regret my decision as I looked into his face. I still wasn't sure whether I should be doing this.  
  
I looked around for a few seconds and locked eyes with Mr. Admirer himself.  
  
"Definitely." I said as I narrowed my eyes at my admirer.  
  
*** .+*^*+.  
  
Authors note again: What exactly am I supposed to put here? I have nothing to say. 'Cept that I hope people are enjoying my story. Know how to tell me that? Review! Lol. Subtle.very subtle.you should know that sarcasm is one of my strong points.  
  
Thank you to those people who reviewed the first chapter. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to think that people like my stories lol.  
  
For those who said to update and hoped that I continued the story, don't worry I will, it really bugs me when I read a story and it is really good and it's just getting to a good part and then there's an author note saying that the person writing the story has decided to stop writing it! That really bugs me. Either that or you come across someone who doesn't update frequently! I update fairly often depends on the reviews. Hint hint.lol  
  
Just thought you might like to know that there are 14 more chapters to come to this story. =)  
  
~Nesserz. 


	3. Being Prepared

Disclaimer: Apart from the story, I think that the disclaimer is the most fun thing to write. (Most fun? Great English that is.) Fortunately I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure there would be a lot of angry people if I was trusted with Harry Potter's future. It would be" Hogwarts: School of Romance!" If I was in charge lol. Plus I don't have as vivid imagination as J.K. Rowling. =D.  
  
Chapter 3: Being Prepared  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Harry asked me as he sat next to me on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip if you want to go. Apart from that there isn't really anything else to do unless we spend the day out on the grounds. It's supposed to be lovely weather."  
  
I vote we stay here, everyone else will go to Hogsmeade, and we'll have the whole place to ourselves. Want to ask Ron and Hermione if they want to make a day of it with us?" he asked.  
  
"Well not to bust you're bubble, but I kind of want to go to Hogsmeade, there are some things I need to get so why don't we go to Hogsmeade then when we are done there, come back here and enjoy the weather outside? Have a break from studying? How's that sound?" I asked. I'm one for compromising.  
  
"Sounds great. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Gin." Harry said standing up and brushing my hair back and kissing me on the forehead.  
  
Good night Harry." I said smiling at him. Once he left I sat staring into the fire. I smiled thinking about the kiss on the forehead he had given me. It was one of the few gestures we had decided would make people stop and see that we were "going out" we weren't going to tell anyone straight out. We thought that they could start a rumour which they quickly would and we could just confirm it when asked. The only people that we decided to clue in were Ron and Hermione.  
  
When we told them, neither of them were too impressed. Ron voiced his opinions to Harry and Hermione voiced hers to me and afterwards, Harry told me what Ron had said to him. I would have told him what Hermione said but it was kind of personal.  
  
She took me aside and spoke to me gently.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Gin?" she asked, putting a hand on my arm.  
  
"Sure! I think that it's going to be fun." I said, trying not to show just how unsure I really was.  
  
"Ginny, you could get hurt from this. You used to like Harry a lot remember? Is that why you are doing this? Because you like him again?" she asked a worried look on he face.  
  
"No! Hermione of course I don't. I'm doing this as much for me as I'm doing it for Harry. I want to stop my admirer from admiring me!" I said then realising what I had said I laughed. Fortunately Hermione followed my drift.  
  
"Well. If you're sure." She said and walked back over to the boys.  
  
"Oh I'm not sure but I'm going to do this anyway." I said to myself then plastered a smile on my face and followed her.  
  
Harry told me that Ron had been blunt as it was possible to be. He had warned Harry not to hurt me or he would have to answer to him. Harry said that he had almost laughed, given the situation but knew that he couldn't, he didn't want to anger Ron.  
  
It was a little unnerving to see how bothered Ron and Hermione were, but at least they knew the truth and we could talk to them about it.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go visit Fred and George first, then we can do whatever you want." I said to Harry as I pulled him down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. He laughed at my childish antics and slung his arm around my shoulders as he had taken do doing lately.  
  
"Sure thing Ginny. I need some supplies anyway." I beamed up at him then called over my shoulder to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hurry up you two!"  
  
They were walking slowly along behind us looking amused. Can't imagine why though.  
  
***  
  
I slipped into a booth in the Three Broomsticks along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry let go of my hand as he had been holding it when we were out in public. It felt weird not to have his hand in mine. Not a good weird either.  
  
Ron went up to Madam Rosmerta and ordered us all Butterbeer. I gulped mine down in one go. When I looked up over the rim of it I saw the three of them staring at me.  
  
"What? I was thirsty." I said grinning sheepishly.  
  
Harry looked over to me and spoke.  
  
" I guess it's safe to say that the Weasley's like their food."  
  
"Hey!" I said indignantly "You.ah well you're right." I said laughing along with the others.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Ron and I thought that you might like to know that there is going to be a Christmas Ball." Hermione said, smiling at the two of us.  
  
"Really? Perfect. I loved the Yule Ball in my third year. I hope it is as good as that one." I said excitedly.  
  
I hadn't noticed the uncomfortable looks on Ron and Hermione's faces until Harry nudged me lightly in the side.  
  
"Oh right. Well I'm sure that you guys will have a wonderful time, no matter who you go with."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we will." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"Ok well I have to do this. Hermione, at the risk of getting my head bitten off, will you go to the Ball with me this year? Ron asked.  
  
"I.um.can I think about it first?" she said turning a slight shade of red. Obviously this wasn't what Rom was expecting so he didn't answer her straight away.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. Sure."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said stiffly. Apparently she hadn't expected that at all and was very embarrassed.  
  
I decided to change the subject a little.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" I said grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her with me.  
  
"But the Ball isn't for another month Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione, has living with Lavender and Parvati taught you nothing?" I asked with a serious expression on my face.  
  
She looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Any excuse is a good excuse to shop! That's rule number 1! The golden rule Hermione, you have put them to shame." I said wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of my eye. Hermione laughed at me and pushed me to the exit of the pub. We told Harry and Ron that we would catch up with them later.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Hermione said as we were out of the Pub. "I don't think that I could have answered your brother then if I had wanted too!" she said. Letting out a breath.  
  
"No problem. I was shocked myself. I honestly didn't expect him to burden you with that, right in front of Harry and me too."  
  
"I know." She said quietly.  
  
"So.are you going to say yes?" I asked anxiously looking at Hermione. A smile crept across her face.  
  
"I don't know," she said, the smile disappearing "I think that I will. I really want too, but I have this urge to hold off on him for as long as I can. Just to make him suffer. I know that must sound incredibly awful." "Awful? It sounds bloody brilliant! Like Ron hasn't caused you worry before! Give him some of his own medicine! I promise I won't mention anything to either of the boys." I said putting my hand over my heart.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. I appreciate it." I linked arms with Hermione and we walked off down the street towards Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.  
  
***  
  
"Hey 'Mione, come look at this!" I hollered from the front of the store. Hermione was at the back of the room somewhere. She had mentioned something about going back there a few minutes earlier. She was by my side in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Found something?" she asked absently.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?" I asked holding out a set of pale pink robes, in Hermione's size.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Ginny, you have a real knack for this sort of thing." She said, taking the robes from my hands and holding them up against her.  
  
"What can I say? I have style!" I said, clicking my fingers and twirling around. Hermione laughed at me and went back to the change rooms to try on my find. I looked around the shop absently looking for something for me.  
  
I was thinking about all the major details for the Ball when I came across a pair of pale green dress robes. I reached out to touch the fabric and gasped as I felt how incredibly soft it was. I had to have these robes, no matter how much they cost. I flipped over the price tag on it and saw that they were fourteen galleons. I dropped the tag in dismay.  
  
At that moment Hermione came out of the change room smiling brightly. When she saw my face however, she stopped smiling abruptly.  
  
"Ginny? What ever is the matter?" she asked looking at me, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all. Look at these, aren't they pretty?" I asked, trying to change the subject, slightly.  
  
"Oh they would look wonderful on you! Try them on." She said, pulling them down.  
  
"I.um I can't. I don't have enough money for them." I said, mumbling the last part of my sentence. I was looking at the ground.  
  
"How short are you?" she asked, rummaging through her purse.  
  
"Oh you know, just fourteen galleons." I said blushing.  
  
"I have enough for both here. Isn't that lucky?"  
  
"You are not paying for them Hermione! I'm not a charity case!" I said fuming.  
  
"Of course you aren't Ginny. Just don't expect a Christmas present from me this year or next year for that matter." She said smiling at me.  
  
"All right. Just. I have eight galleons here, let me pay that much and you can make up the difference." I said getting out my own purse.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have any money?" she said looking at me.  
  
"I forgot about this, it's birthday money." I said, feeling relieved that I could pay some of the money for my robes.  
  
"Oh all right then." Hermione payed for our robes and handed mine to me and we headed back outside into the chilly air. I tightened my scarf around my neck and we walked back towards Hogwarts. We figured that Harry and Ron would be in Quality Quidditch Supplies for some time.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Ohhh! I've got stuff to say this time! Thank you very mush to those precious people who reviewed the last two chapters. These are just a few comments people made that I felt that I wanted to respond too.  
  
ChibiSana Hey! Thanks for your review. Hurry up and get Harry not so stupid? Sorry but he's going to be stupid for a while.boys.  
  
grace() Hey Grace, you'll just have to be patient! Mind you I'm loving this suspense!  
  
Starkissed I'm surprised that you think the characters are close to the ones in the book. I was thinking how much they aren't.lol.  
  
this guy Well it's obvious is it? I hope YOU keep reading. I really do. Just expect the unexpected. I wouldn't want to state the obvious to you would I? Do you get it? Lol. I'm not being mean I'm just commenting.You comment by far was my favourite.  
  
There sure is a lot of speculating on Ginny's admirer.I am such a great writer lol. Rolls eyes at self. Yeah right. Anyway, hope you are all enjoying this. I sure am.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	4. Out In The Open

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related.indicia! Yeah I remembered the word. You know who it belongs too. Besides, who would want my story? Not J.K. material, that is for sure. =D.  
  
Chapter 4: Out In The Open  
  
I sat down in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds with Hermione. We had arranged to meet Harry and Ron there in ten minutes. They said that they needed to borrow something for us to have a little fun with. I was intrigued to say the least.  
  
I sat with Hermione; talking about how much fun the ball was going to be. What our perfect nights would be like. We hadn't been talking long when I heard laughing and turned around to see Ron walking along bouncing the Quaffle on the ground. I didn't know that the Quaffle could bounce. Ron kicked it in our direction, Hermione shrieked and ducked and I caught it expertly.  
  
I stood up and kicked it back to my brother.  
  
"How'd you manage this?" I asked, amused.  
  
"We have our ways," Harry said, coming up to me. "Who's for a game of soccer?" Harry asked. Ron and I looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot. You have two teams, in this case, me and Ginny, you and Hermione. You have to try to kick the ball through each other's goals. The goals in this case are between those two trees," he said pointing towards two trees by Hagrid's hut. Now, your goals can be." he said looking around.  
  
"Between the rocks by the lake and that tree." Hermione said pointing towards the destination.  
  
"Yeah. What Hermione said." Harry said, grinning for no particular reason.  
  
"So. Shall we play?" I asked, nervous. I had absolutely no idea of what I was supposed to do.  
  
"Yes!" Harry cried before grabbing me by the hand and pulling me towards our goals.  
  
"Harry! I have no idea what to do!" I said whimpering pathetically.  
  
"Just kick the ball away from our goal and your doing fine!" Harry said before running towards Ron laughing his head off.  
  
"Just kick the ball." I murmured to myself concentrating.  
  
I laughed at Ron and Hermione. It was obvious that Hermione knew what to do, but she just didn't want to do it. Every time the ball came near her she covered her eyes and shrank back, letting the ball go into the goals. I felt sorry for her and apparently Ron did too. He jogged over to her each time to see if she was ok. She nodded and as soon as he left she looked at me and fanned herself, indicating that she thought that Ron was hot. I don't even want to go there! Then she would mouth something along the line of.  
  
"I feel so mean!" I just shrugged at her and ran towards the ball as it was nearest me and swerved around Ron and kicked it to Harry who kicked it into the goal.  
  
Harry got a little excited and came running up to me and grabbed me around the waist and swinging me around. I laughed so much that I thought my stomach was going to explode.  
  
"Ease up Potter." I managed to gasp out.  
  
"But I'm having fun." He said pouting at me.  
  
"Almost as bad as the puppy face!" I said pretending to be appalled.  
  
"You know you love it." He winked at me and ran off again.  
  
I was completely shocked. I hadn't expected him to say that! Not at all. Was he right though?  
  
***  
  
I woke up staring at the Canopy of my bed. I knew there was something that I had to do today now what was it? I rolled over and looked at my calendar which had a heart drawn on the date of November 27th. Of course! Today I was Harry's girlfriend. I smirked at the thought and threw off my covers and got dressed in my uniform and pulled on my cloak. I grabbed my books and headed down to the common room.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Harry said, looking way too happy for eight o'clock in the morning. I raised an eyebrow at him and he imitated me.  
  
"Shall we go Virginia dear?" he asked as he held out his arm and I took it.  
  
"We shall, but if you ever call me that again, I will be forced to hurt you." I said grinning manically at him.  
  
***  
  
"Do you feel weird about doing this Harry?" I asked him as we stood at the foot of the stairs outside of the entrance hall.  
  
"Weird? If you mean weird as in the feeling that I am dating my sister, then yes, but because we're so close in that way, it's not nearly as bad as it would be if it were someone else." He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
I smiled at him; feeling reassured and leant up to peck him on the cheek. He looked at me bewildered.  
  
"Just practising." I said before walking off, him trailing behind me, our hands still linked.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall and soon everyone was looking at us. I mean everyone. TA first it was only a few people then as more people notice, they would nudge the people alongside them and then they would nudge another few people.  
  
Harry looked at me and grinned. I returned the gesture and walked to the Gryffindor table. We sat down next to each other and Harry casually draped his arm around my shoulders. I was getting used to it so it wasn't really anything different for me.  
  
I picked up my goblet and took a swig from it to stop myself from laughing at the look on our fellow Gryffindor's faces. It was priceless. I wish I had thought to bring my camera with me.  
  
"Are you two.?" Seamus asked as Harry spooned up a mouthful of porridge for me. I looked at him and declined it; for fear that I would spit it all over the place in laughter. Harry grinned, seemingly reading my mind.  
  
"Yes Seamus, we are." I told him looking at him and gesturing to Harry's arm around me.  
  
"About time!" Dean said from beside him. Hang on a minute.  
  
"I always knew you two would hook up." Seamus said and looked to Dean. "You owe me a galleon."  
  
"Hey, what other bets have you made about me?" Harry asked smiling. I could tell that he wasn't really upset.  
  
"Oh none about you mate. The other one is about Ron." Ron stopped devouring his plate of food to look up and join in the conversation.  
  
"What about me?" he asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Oh just how long it would take for you and Hermione to get together." Dean said shrugging.  
  
"I really don't think that that is any of your business." Hermione said, her nose up in the air. She was clearly embarrassed and Ron was turning a magnificent shade of magenta.  
  
"So, how high do the bets go for that?" I asked, taking the focus away from Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What? I was just wondering." I said grinning.  
  
I looked at my watch and stood up. I had Potions with Snape that morning. Just what I looked forward too.  
  
"I've got to go, you guys know how Snape is. See you at lunch." I added softly to Harry who stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and bent close to my ear.  
  
"You are a wonderful actress Ginny." He said and grinned.  
  
"And here I was thinking that you were going to whisper sweet nothing's into my ear." I said rolling my eyes and walking away from him.  
  
"I did." He said waving goodbye to me and sitting back down.  
  
I shook my head laughing and walked out of the Hall and ran smack bang into something or someone solid.  
  
"Sorry!" I said, realising that the something was warm and obviously a person.  
  
"Not very chivalrous is he Weasley?" a cold voice asked.  
  
Only two people called me "Weasley" and one of them was still in the Great Hall so it had to be him.  
  
"Malfoy." I said as I stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Weasley." He said rolling his eyes. "I thought we had already established that." He said smirking at me.  
  
I smirked right back at him.  
  
'What do you want?" I asked, impatient.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." He said as I looked at him.  
  
"Really? How lovely for you. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to as I'm sure you do too." I thought that would be the last of him but he followed me down the corridor.  
  
"My proposition is that you go to the Christmas Ball with me." he said, looking at me. I nearly fell over again. This time from pure shock.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, stopping in my tracks to look at him.  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself Weasel." He said, folding his arms.  
  
"I'm going out with Harry. Obviously you hadn't noticed because if you had, you wouldn't be asking me this." I said folding my arms as well.  
  
"So will you go with me?" he asked apparently choosing to ignore my last comment.  
  
"Are you deaf or just stupid?" I asked him irritated.  
  
His seeker reflexes were so fast that I didn't even have time to flinch. He had me by my hair.  
  
"I am neither. I heard you perfectly well Ginny." He said, pulling on my hair.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" I heard a voice echo through the corridor.  
  
Harry and Ron. Thank Merlin. Malfoy let me go and I turned and ran back to my brother and his best friend. I collapsed against Harry sobbing. Malfoy had really scared me. I didn't like to show people that I could be intimidated but some things really frighten a person.  
  
"Hey Gin.Shh. It's ok now." Harry said as he stroked my hair. "Can you tell McGonagall that I'm taking Ginny back to her room? And tell Snape.to hell with Snape. Don't tell him anything." He said to Ron before he guided me back to the Gryffindor common room. We headed towards the Girls' dormitories and Harry gave me a hug and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't go please Harry." I said as I wiped the last few tears from my eyes. He turned around and looked up the stairs.  
  
"I would but I can't get up there remember?" he said looking back at me. Was that all?  
  
"Oh right. Hang on a sec." I went up the stairs and tapped a brick three times with my index finger and motioned for Harry to follow me up. He looked at the stairs carefully and raced up the stairs and stood next to me.  
  
"Clever little witch aren't you?" he asked as he opened the door to the Sixth year's dorms.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy with the amount of reviews that I've been receiving each chapter. It's really making me feel loved lol.  
  
To the people who reviewed:  
  
Mel B Hey, I'm glad that you like my story and are happy that you like my story. I agree with you, boys are so stupid. I'm good at making the Harry characters appear that way! Lol. Although I think they rock they are still human and need to be stupid some of the time. =)  
  
TheLoneReed Um.what was your review about? I'm a bumma? How do you figure that? I don't know you. Lol. And who is spot?!  
  
And last but not least, to the person who commented on Harry being stupid for too long and about them being impatient, sorry! I've written all the chapters so I won't be able to write a chapter from Harry's point of view, one because it just wouldn't tie in well enough and two.it's already written! Sorry, hope that you can be patient enough to wait for the next twelve chapters. They will all be up soon. I try to update frequently. =)  
  
Again, thank you to those wonderful people who are reading my story and making it a success. Love you all.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	5. On My Turf

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets videos and am sad to say that that is the extent of my ownership of my Harry Potter merchandise.  
  
Chapter 5: On My Turf. (or I Won't Let You Fall)  
  
I prayed that I had cleaned my section of the room that morning and luckily I had. We walked over to my bed and I climbed in and settled down as Harry sat on the end of my bed. Suddenly his face turned serious.  
  
"What.what did he say to you Ginny?" he asked gently, placing his hand on mine.  
  
"It's quite funny really." I said and Harry looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Funny? You were crying Gin!"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Hold your Hippogriffs!" Harry looked a little upset.  
  
"Sorry," I said sighing. "He asked me to go to the Christmas Ball with him. He didn't seem to want to take no for an answer which is what I would have said if you two hadn't come along."  
  
"That is funny." Harry said, but there wasn't a trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"Then what happened?" he asked, squeezing my hand.  
  
"I accused him of being deaf and stupid so I don't blame him for grabbing me." I said grinning slightly.  
  
"Well done on calling him that but that still doesn't give him the right to hurt you." Harry said, the anger in his voice evident.  
  
"Awww shucks, thanks Harry." I said pretending to blush and waved him away with my hand.  
  
"This isn't a joke Ginny, he could really be out to hurt you now." Harry said, getting up and walking around my bed and coming to sit next to me on the covers of my bed.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but I have you and Ron there to protect me so I'm fine." I said hugging his arm.  
  
"Yeah. Now get some rest ok, I don't want you to stress over this."  
  
"Me stress? Never!" I said as I snuggled down into my bed.  
  
***  
  
I woke up a couple of hours later to find that Harry was still there beside me. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him but he had already missed Transfiguration. I traced my finger from his scar down to his jaw, thinking about how I had fallen in love with him before and how I would have reacted then to wake up and have Harry Potter sleeping next to me. Now it felt as though Harry was actually my boyfriend, after all, he did have his arms wrapped around me and his head was tucked into the curve of my neck. Anyone who would walk in now would believe that we were an item. That's what we wanted sure. I was even beginning to believe it myself.  
  
I took a chance and kissed him lightly on the lips. Letting them linger there probably a second too long as I felt his lips respond to mine. Shocked, my eyes flew open to see Harry sitting there laughing quietly.  
  
"Thought you could kiss me and get away unharmed?" he said propping himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Unharmed? Those lips couldn't harm anything, too damn soft." I said looking at him seductively.  
  
I was only acting but he didn't know. It was obvious by the look on his face. The smile had slid off his face and he had turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"I thought that I should wake you and tell you to get to class." I said looking at my clock and pointing out the time to him.  
  
"Oh damn! Thanks Mum." He said, intending to kiss me on the cheek but I moved, not seeing him at first and his lips brushed against mine for the second time in the last five minutes. We both blushed but Harry covered his up by smirking and then blowing me a kiss and leaving out the door.  
  
Needless to say, I sat on my bed staring into space for a very long time.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron had taken to walking me to class ever since the Malfoy incident and I can't say that it was bothering me very much. I was having a fantastic time going everywhere with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione said that it was good because now she had someone to talk too; it evened out the numbers of their group. I still spent time with my friends. It was nice to have them ask me questions about Harry; it was fun to make up some of the questions too. When they asked me if he was a good kisser or not I didn't have to lie.  
  
"Tell us Ginny!" My friend Maria asked.  
  
"He's.a fantastic kisser." I said giving in to myself and giggling slightly.  
  
I looked over to the table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at and was surprised to find Harry staring at me intently. Once he realised that I was looking at him he smiled warmly. I smiled back and blew him a kiss and he laughed outward. It was so much fun flirting with him. When you think about it, not a lot had changed between us since we had started going out. We were acting like that with each other before we were a couple. It is still weird to think that about the two of us. Like Harry said: we are practically family.  
  
***  
  
She walked closer to the sound of the person screaming, it had to be coming out of that room, she just knew it. Suddenly the screams ceased and the door opened by itself and she screamed herself when she saw what was behind the door. Now she knew what-  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley."  
  
I felt as though my heart had leapt up into my throat. I turned around abruptly to find Harry standing there grinning. I jumped up and leaned over the couch and walloped him with my book.  
  
"Don't ever ever do that again!" I said, whacking him around the head with it. He blocked all of my hits with his hands effortlessly but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Sorry! Gin come on! I said I was sorry!" he said making his way around the couch and flopping down beside me.  
  
I glared at him and settled back down and opened up my book again and took the liberty of hitting Harry with it once more before beginning to read again.  
  
"So," I said five minutes later, not taking my eyes from my book. "What did you want?"  
  
"Want? I want you. Ginny, I truly do love you." He said with a straight face. I looked at him incredulously and he suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"That is not funny. Not funny at all. How do you know about that anyway?" He fished around in is pockets and produced a familiar piece of parchment.  
  
It was the letter itself.  
  
"How'd you get that?" I asked somewhat interestedly.  
  
"You left it on the table." He said shrugging.  
  
"Oh." I laughed at my actions and started reading my book again.  
  
Harry sat there; obviously absorbed in his own thoughts and he changed position on the couch and laid his legs across my lap. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he didn't do anything. He looked close to falling asleep so I grinned and dumped his legs onto the floor from my lap.  
  
"Huh what? Hey." He said sleepily. "What was that for?"  
  
"I am not you're foot rest Harry Potter!" I said laughing at him as I placed my own feet on his lap. He laughed and started tickli9ng me. I am a very ticklish person as I have mentioned before.  
  
"Harry! No. Stop it this instant. You're not stopping are you?" I said as he ran his finger slightly along the length of my sockless feet.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!" I managed to get out between my laughter.  
  
"Nothing bad." He said looking at me seriously. I stopped laughing and looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
Apparently he didn't feel like sharing.  
  
***  
  
"What are we doing out here?" I said shivering.  
  
Harry had woken me up fifteen minutes ago and dragged me up to the Astronomy tower.  
  
"You do realise what people usually do at this time of night at the Astronomy don't you? I really don't want to witness it myself." I said wiggling my eyebrows at him to show my meaning.  
  
"Just come on, I want to show you something." He said pulling me along.  
  
So here we were sitting up on the roof of the Astronomy tower, well at least I didn't have to witness anyone snogging. I thought to myself. We were on the roof! No one would come up here but us.  
  
"What is it Harry?" I asked him yawning pointedly.  
  
"You can go back to sleep if you want." He said absently.  
  
"Excuse me? I could have done that in my bed!" I said, getting slightly annoyed at the lack of answers I was getting.  
  
"What I want to show you won't happen for a couple more hours." He said, leaning back on the roof and I followed suit.  
  
"Wow, the stars are bright tonight." Harry mumbled. I laughed and he looked at me questioningly.  
  
"You sound like a Centaur!" I said imitating them.  
  
"Mar's is bright tonight." I said in a dopey voice. Harry shoved me slightly in the shoulder and I shoved him back. This continued for a while until I felt myself slip a little ways down the roof.  
  
"Harry!" I said, looking back at him in fear and I clung to the edge of the roof, hands slipping already.  
  
Harry reached down and grabbed my hand expertly and hefted me back up next to him.  
  
I was so shocked that I couldn't talk and Harry didn't either. Whether he couldn't or wouldn't, I didn't know.  
  
The last thing I knew was that I was leaning against Harry and clinging onto him and he uttered a sentence that I don't think I will forget in a hurry.  
  
"I won't let you fall Ginny."  
  
Something made me think that he didn't just mean off the roof.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Another day another chapter.  
  
My reviewers.  
  
TheLoneReed I see where you are coming from now! A dork. Right.it's all good now! Lol. Well I updated right after I got your review so I hope you are happy and that Spot is too! Lol.  
  
Mel B Hey Mel, glad to see that I have such devoted reviewers! Hope I'm keeping everyone happy by updating.  
  
Keep on reviewing guys! The less reviews I get, the less I update! Only two this time. Tsk tsk. Lol.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	6. The Good, The Bad And The Sarah

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter if you don't know that by now then I am worried about you.  
  
Chapter 6: The Good, The Bad And The Sarah.  
  
"Ginny. Gin wake up. I want to show you something."  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself where I had been before I had fallen asleep; I noticed that my grip had slacked on Harry so I grabbed tight hold of him again. He laughed slightly.  
  
"It's ok Ginny. I'm here. Look." He said pointing out to the horizon.  
  
What I saw made me gasp. Harry had woken me up at four in the morning to show me a sunset that was coming up at seven.  
  
"It's.beautiful for lack of a better word." I said in awe. It really was amazing. All the yellows and oranges mixed together. I leant my head against Harry's shoulder and he leant his head on mine. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt at first. It wasn't every day that I crept out and watched sunrises with boys and actually felt comfortable with them. I smiled to myself. Then I remembered.  
  
"Why Harry, did you get me up at four o'clock if this is what you wanted to show me?" I asked looking at him. He grinned.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were a morning person." He said winking at me.  
  
I shoved him and he looked at me,  
  
"We don't want a repeat of this morning do we?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You said you won't let me fall." I said standing up carefully.  
  
"I wont." He said, looking at me,  
  
"Then we have nothing to worry about do we?" I said, winking at him this time and making my way down the side of the tower and out of sight.  
  
***  
  
I was the first one to breakfast out of the Gryffindors. Seeing as I was up so early I figured to just go back to my dorm and get dressed for school. I crept around quietly so that I didn't wake up my fellow sixth years. I knew that if I did I'd have a lot of explaining to do and I didn't even think that I could explain what had happened to myself.  
  
I sat with my chin on my hand, as I was deep in thought. I was broken out of it however my none other than Draco Malfoy. Just what I needed another encounter with the blonde bombshell I thought sardonically as he walked up to our table. I hid the smirk on my face as he approached.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Oh how weird. He actually called me Ginny.  
  
"Ferret." I said bobbing my head slightly.  
  
Interesting. Even after all this time that name still makes him flinch.  
  
"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" He said looking at the Gryffindor table with disgust.  
  
"Yes actually. The answer is still the same as it was before. No." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Naturally, he wasn't too impressed.  
  
Harry walked in at that moment and smiled at me but scowled when he saw whom I was talking too. He came over and placed his arm protectively around my waist.  
  
"All right Gin?" he asked looking pointedly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Actually though, you might be able to help me explain something to dear Draco here. You see Draco. Harry. This wonderful person standing next to me is my Boyfriend. As in, my partner. I like Harry," I said stressing the like.  
  
" You however, I do not like. So no I will not go to the ball with you. Do you understand that now?  
  
He scowled at me so I spoke again.  
  
"Good." I said looking up at Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek, just for the point of annoying Draco.  
  
"Is he gone?" I asked not looking behind me. Harry looked up and nodded.  
  
'Well done Weasley."  
  
"Thanks Potter." I said sitting back down in my spot.  
  
"So what amazing lessons do you have today?" I asked him, taking a bite toast.  
  
"Potions, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures, then I have a free lesson because McGonagall is sick. Poor thing." He added as an after thought.  
  
"Yes, poor McGonagall, I said raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief.  
  
"What's poor about McGonagall?" a voice asked from behind me. I cringed inwardly. That voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"Sarah, hi. Didn't see you there." Harry said, grinning at me. I almost rolled my eyes. Thinking that this was the exact same thing that had happened between the three of us a week ago.  
  
"So, you two are going out? I thought you said you weren't?" she said glaring at me.  
  
'Well we weren't, but what you said got us thinking, we were acting like we were going out and we realised that we did like each other, so why not?" I said making pathetic googly eyes at Harry and smiling my brightest smile at Sarah. "Where have you been lately? Everyone's been talking about it for a week already." I said, reaching for Harry's hand. He looked down at our hands in surprise then interlocked our fingers.  
  
"I've been in the Hospital Wing actually." She said snootily.  
  
"Oh whoops. What happened?" I asked, not giving a flying hippogriff what had happened.  
  
"My friend accidentally cursed me with having blue hair and red eyes and green skin. It was awful!" she said looking at Harry for sympathy. I however was having an extremely hard time to stop myself from laughing. I would have payed a lot of galleons to see that!  
  
"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" I said when I could trust myself to talk again.  
  
"It's quite all right." She said dismissively, quite obviously eyeing off my boyfriend. I mean, eyeing off Harry.  
  
"So," she said, sitting down between us and breaking my contact with Harry." Are you going to the ball Harry?"  
  
Of course he is, he's going with me, you stupid.witch.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah I suppose I am."  
  
"Save me a dance Harry." She said standing up.  
  
"Will do." He said smiling at her.  
  
Once she left I went into my own little rendition of their future together.  
  
"Oh Harry! Won't you run away with me so we can get married and have lots of little kids with messy blonde hair?"  
  
"Of course Sarah dear! I'll do anything for you. Just buy me a leash so I don't dare wander!" I said in a deep voice, much like Harry's, which caused him to laugh.  
  
"Not jealous are you Gin?" he asked me, letting go of my hand.  
  
"Of her? Not a chance." I said stabbing my fork into my eggs.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!" I heard a voice call out to me across the school grounds. I looked up, though I didn't need too.  
  
"Harry!" I mocked. I really shouldn't do that. I'm going to get myself into trouble one day.  
  
Harry ran towards me, his arms stretched out. I stood where I was and as soon as he got close enough, I ducked sideways and Harry kept running. He soon stopped and ran back towards me.  
  
"We have to break up." He said grinning at me.  
  
"Usually when someone says that, they don't look so happy." I said, in my defence, it was the first thing that came into my head.  
  
"I've just been talking to Sarah and she said that she wasn't going to ask anyone to the dance because the person she wanted to go with was taken! I know she meant me. Ginny this is what we did this for."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah we did. " What did he want me to say?  
  
"Ok then see you later then."  
  
"What? That's it. You say we have to break up then walk away? Nothing more said?"  
  
"Well what else needs to be said?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Nothing. I had fun being you're puppet I really did. See you around Harry. I hope you have fun with her." I said spitting out the last word.  
  
"Ginny! It was a scam, you knew that. There were no real feelings involved."  
  
"Oh sure there weren't. Only mine but I forgot, they don't matter."  
  
"Of course you matter Gin." Harry said taking a step closer to me. I stepped back in turn and turned away from him, an onset of tears only so far away.  
  
"Goodbye Harry." I said as harshly as I could manage which I'm sure in reality wasn't much harsher than a whisper.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: I wrote this story like, two weeks ago so I can barely remember it, so I just read over this chapter and I surprise myself! It's like, I actually wrote this?! Shocker.lol.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
DoubleMintBella : I agree, they are the perfect couple. Some people say that the only reason people put Harry and Ginny together is because they can't think of anyone else to go with Harry. To me that's not true because if that were the case, I'd stick him with Cho. I did that in my very first Harry fic, (one that will stay in the depths of my cupboards. I wouldn't push that story on anyone!) and it just wasn't right. We don't know enough about Cho. So Ginny is obviously the right choice. =)  
  
Lyeza Hey! Glad you like my story. (I think I say this to everyone lol.) All the chapters will be narrated by Ginny; I find it easier to write from a girl's point of view, for the sole fact that I am a girl so it's just easier! Hope you don't mind. Keep reading! =)  
  
REALbluelightsaber Each one of your 'reallys' made me feel even better about my story! Thanks for that lol. Glad you are enjoying it. Possibly as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Froggyy1 Heh. My story's cute! Yay! Go me lol. I really really wish that I could tell you about the whole letter thing but you'll have to keep reading to find out for yourself. Only problem is, you don't find out until just about the end as to who it is! I'm mean like that. Let's just say.it's not who you expect. That's the most I can say. =(.  
  
LadyA I'm glad you like the way that I've portrayed Ginny. She gets a little feisty later on. Lol I just hope that I've kept her acting the same the whole way through. I think I did, because I spent a solid week on this story, without interruptions. If I have interruptions, my stories tend to get a little weird and off topic. But rest assured, this one is ok. =)  
  
Harsh Yes, Harsh, I promise you will find out who Gin's admirer is. Not for a while yet. A lot of things will happen before you find out.  
  
HopefulTears Exactly! Where would we be without a fluffy helping of mush?! Gotta have the mush and the fluff! Lol.  
  
Ok. So I hope that I have answered a few more people's questions about my story. I hope you like the twists and turns that are going to happen from now on. (At least I think it's from now on, I can barely remember what happens! Lol) so read and review guys. I'm really happy about all the reviews I got! I certainly didn't expect them all! It's spurring me on to update more and you wouldn't want to stop that now would you?! Lol  
  
Nesserz. 


	7. Talking To Neville

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7: Talking To Neville.  
  
I walked around for the next week barely speaking to anyone. I didn't have anything that I wanted to say anyway so it was no big deal. It wasn't like anyone noticed anyway.  
  
I flopped down on the couch in the common room and picked up the closest book, I opened it up and placed it in front of my eyes, thinking about how stupid I had been. There was no one else to blame but myself for the predicament that I had found myself in. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to the stupid plan of Harry's. It wasn't like Harry to even suggest something like that. Maybe I don't like the new Harry as much as I thought I did.  
  
"All my stupid fault." I said as I turned a page of the book.  
  
"Good book." I heard a voice behind me ask. I jumped and turned around.  
  
"Neville. Hello." I said turning back around  
  
"New method of reading is it?" he asked indicating the book. I frowned at him and looked at the book.  
  
I blushed and turned the book the right way up.  
  
"Thanks for that." I said plastering on a smile.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me suddenly.  
  
"The book? There isn't much to tell." I said not even knowing what the book was about.  
  
"No the book Ginny, about you and Harry."  
  
"Oh. There is no "Ginny and Harry." Neville." I said sighing and throwing the book onto the table.  
  
"And there never was, was there?" he said looking at me.  
  
"W-what?" I asked nervously. He just continued to look at me.  
  
"You knew." Were the next few words that I spoke. He nodded and shifted in his seat.  
  
"How. I've been told that I am an exceptional actor." I said smiling grimly.  
  
"That you are but I've been watching the whole thing from afar and I can see that you were happy with Harry and that now he has hurt you beyond whatever else." He said.  
  
"You're right about one thing, I was happy with Harry, he's like a brother to me, nothing else. But he didn't hurt me. I did. It was my own fault. I was stupid to think that there was anything else there. There wasn't. I should have seen it. I just can't believe I didn't see it before I hurt myself." I said quietly.  
  
"If he were just like a brother to you, then why do you care this much? Why are you so upset?" he asked, picking up the book and examining the cover.  
  
"I told you, I'm upset with myself. I'm the one to blame for this." I said, not even believing myself.  
  
"But you do care about Harry?" he asked, seemingly already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Of course I do. I can't help it if he doesn't care about me." I said, covering my mouth when I realised what I had just said.  
  
"I didn't mean." I said trailing off hopelessly.  
  
"Yes you did." Neville said looking at me with sympathy.  
  
I closed my eyes and hit the back of my head repeatedly on the back of the couch. When I opened them again, Neville was sitting closer to me on the couch looking thoughtful.  
  
"You don't have anyone to go to the Ball with now do you?"  
  
"No." I said thinking that I knew what he was going to say next.  
  
"Well I know that you probably don't want too, but if you don't find someone to go with, well I'd be happy to take you again. I promise that I know how to dance. My Grandmother taught me."  
  
Neville said grimacing sightly. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his.  
  
"Thank you very much Neville but I think that I will go on my own. I don't think that I would be good company at all. I promise to save you a dance though, I want to see how you've improved with your dancing." I said and Neville smiled.  
  
"Any time Ginny."  
  
"You're a wonderful friend Neville and one day I'm sure that you will make a wonderful boyfriend and husband and an even better Herbology teacher." I said standing up.  
  
"I don't know about that." He said blushing.  
  
"I do," I said and headed towards the girls' dorms. "Goodnight Neville."  
  
"Goodnight Ginny." He said before opening up the book that I had been looking at and settling down to read it.  
  
***  
  
"Gryffindor score! One hundred and fifty points versus eighty! Come on Ravenclaw. Get a move on!"  
  
I heard the commentator cry into the magical megaphone that belonged to McGonagall. Since Lee Jordan had left the job had been handed over to Dennis Creevy. I must say that he is very enthusiastic about his job. He'd make Lee proud.  
  
I hovered in the air watching the other chasers of the Gryffindor team pass the Quaffle back and forwards to one another almost lazily. I love Quidditch, but when you are on the Gryffindor team it can get a little boring. There is no competition! Well there is from Slytherin but that's another matter.  
  
"Ginny!" I heard someone shout out and I looked in their direction. It was my friend Maria who was also a fellow chaser. "Head's up!" she called again and that's when I saw a bludger flying at my head.  
  
I was forced to do a sloth grip roll and hand from my broom in mid air so I didn't get my head knocked off. Once I knew it had decided to attack another person I righted myself on my broom only to find Harry hovering next to me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." I said and zipped off to the other side of the pitch.  
  
"Ginny." He called from my over my left shoulder.  
  
"What?" I hissed in his direction.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, reaching out to me but I moved so I was out of reach.  
  
"Anyone would think that you actually care." I said coldly and took off again. This time however, he didn't follow me.  
  
One for Ginny, none for Potter. I grinned at the little scoreboard that I had set up in my head.  
  
Then I looked at the Quidditch Scoreboard and noticed with surprise that Gryffindor had one yet another game. I looked around the pitch and saw Harry holding his arm in the air with the snitches wings beating helplessly against his hand.  
  
I rolled my eyes and headed back to earth with my broom and dismounted. I didn't even hang around to be congratulated by everyone. It was Harry that had one the game anyway.  
  
I got back to the change rooms and had a quick shower in hopes that I could be done and get out of there before the rest of the team got back.  
  
I walked over to the locker that had my name on it and found that I was wrong.  
  
***  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Well these are the Gryffindor Quidditch change rooms right? Or did I stumble into the Slytherin ones again? If not then I am here because I play Quidditch." He said sarcastically. I smiled at him as I put away my things. But when I looked at him properly I noticed that he was miserable.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" I said sitting next to him and pulling him into a sisterly one armed hug.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.nothing."  
  
"Sounds like a whole lot of nothing." I said to him. He sighed.  
  
"It's Hermione. It's been two and a half weeks since I asked her to the Ball and she hasn't said anything since. I'm guessing that she doesn't want to go and I don't know, I just thought that she might want too. I never prepared myself for the possibility that she wouldn't want too." He said hanging his head. I felt sorry for my older brother. Partly because he was so pathetic when it came to Hermione and partly because I knew that she had no intention of saying no.  
  
"Maybe.maybe she forgot. YOU know what Hermione is like; she's probably had so much homework that it's slipped her mind. I'm sure if you ask her again." I said trailing off.  
  
"Are you kidding? I can't ask her again, she'll think I'm desperate." He said somewhat desperately.  
  
"You are desperate Ron so what does it matter?" I said smirking at him.  
  
"You don't understand." He said rubbing his hand through his hair and bringing it down over his face and sighing.  
  
"Don't understand what Ronald?" I asked him through clenched teeth.  
  
"To care about someone and not have them feel the same way back."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! What do you think I am going through here?!" I asked standing up and yelling at him out of pure frustration. It made him look up and pay proper attention to me.  
  
"God Ron, you are sooo thick sometimes! No wonder you and Hermione are always at loggerheads. You're such a prat." I said walking out the room and running straight into Maria.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered and ran back up to the castle.  
  
Once I reached the common room I stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut and ran to my bed and pulled the curtains of my four poster right around me and giving up, began to cry.  
  
I used to enjoy little chats with Ron. When it was just me and him home at The Burrow we would go off on our own for hours and just talk. About anything and everything, how great it was going to be at Hogwarts. We said that we would always stay friends no matter what. More friends than brother and sister. Now look what's happened, he hardly has time for me and when he does he does the whole bigger brother thing and acts as though I can't take care of myself. Speaking of taking care of myself, I had a right mind to take Malfoy up on his offer of going to the Ball. It wasn't like I had anyone else to go with. The mood I was in was sure to continue until the night then I would fit perfectly to be Draco's date. Mean and broody. I'd fit right in. I punched my pillow, frustrated and could have sworn I heard a voice at the door to the dorm. I froze, listening for it again.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Damn. I sat still and I heard someone enter the room, I quickly performed the spell that would take away my puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks and held my breath. Not daring to move. Who ever it was came right over to my bed. They stood for a second and called me again. Hermione. Normally I would talk to her but since this was about Ron and her I decided not too. She'd obviously heard about it. After a while she left, sensing that I didn't want to talk to her or anyone else.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Without further ado.to my reviewers.  
  
AofR So many people answer me questions like this and I wish I could answer them but I can't! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Sowwy. =)  
  
Mel Hey Mel! Typical male is right. I feel mean about doing this to Harry lol. Oh well, it's just a fan fic. As you can see, I've updated now. I probably will ever night now. Really really happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting! Thanks guys! =D  
  
Lyeza You know.I'm actually starting to regret not writing some of the chapters in Harry's opinion.you might work out why later on. It would have been good to see what he thought. Oh well. Maybe next time.  
  
Winky55 Yes, poor Ginny and Blind Harry. He already has glasses and he still can't see! Lol. Silly boy. (No offence to those people out there with glasses! I have nothing against them. Just pointing out what they do. Lol.) Why must Malfoy act like a Prat? Because it's what he does best!  
  
HopefulTears Are you annoyed at my slowness of getting this story out? Don't know why because I update it just about everyday! What more can I do?! As soon as I get home from school I check my emails then I update! I can't do any better! You're right about Ginny and her bluntness tho. Ah well. I'm J.K. Like I said in my first entry. =)  
  
TheLoneReed Hey! I wouldn't want to upset Spot! Ohh sorry about not shouting about you! Lol. I actually thought I did until I checked back on my chapter. D'oh.  
  
NiteStar Thanks. Nice to see that people think that I'm doing a good job. You're the first that has mentioned Sarah I think. I think that maybe it is you're H/G fan coming out. I didn't say much about her..lol I'm criticizing my own story! Must stop that.  
  
Ok so there we go. I've noticed that a lot of people have been commenting on Harry's boyness. (Not a word, I know.) Yeah so I haven't been so nice to him lately. It gets worse lol. I shouldn't be telling you guys anything! I should let you find out for yourselves. Which from now on, is what I am going to do! Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! I promise to update often. Probably every day, depending on the reviews of course.  
  
Nesserz.  
  
P.S. Can anyone tell me why is it that the things I have bolded on Microsoft word don't show up on ff.net?! It's annoying me. I like my bold writing and it isn't working! If anyone can help me out it would be appreciated. =D. 


	8. You Bet? I Bet

Disclaimer: Mmm. No.  
  
Chapter 8: You Bet? I Bet.  
  
I awoke the next day I groaned and prepared to drag myself out of bed before realising that it was Saturday. No school and homework could wait.  
  
I threw off the covers and got dressed in muggle jeans and a muggle pullover that was light pink and had a simple design of white snowflakes over it. I decided to leave my hair down as it was cold out and that's where I was headed. I needed some time to myself.  
  
I practically ran down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
'Where are you off too in such a hurry?" the fat lady said rubbing sleep from her eyes. I just grinned at her and said:  
  
"Wherever my feet take me." I said shrugging and shoving my gloved hands into my pockets.  
  
"Chin up sweet Virginia." She said and relaxed back into a stupor. I smiled softly. She was the only person or painting as the case may be that called me Virginia. If it had been anyone else it would have bothered me but I didn't mind her calling me that.  
  
I walked briskly across the grounds and ended up by the lake. I climbed up on top of the groups of rocks by the edge and pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. It was incredibly cold outside but I barely noticed because at that moment I saw two figures emerge from the castle and head my way. I soon realised that it was Ron and Hermione so I scrambled down off the rocks and hid behind them just as they drew in line with the Lake and stood.  
  
Hermione looked like she had no idea why she was there and Ron looked like he had just been faced with a twelve-foot spider. Hermione seemed to notice this too because she tucked a strand of her wild hair behind her ear and reached out to touch Ron on the shoulder. He jumped about afoot in the air and I had to stifle a giggle. Had I made noise they would have heard me. I could certainly hear them.  
  
"Ron, what ever is the matter?" Hermione asked, leaving her hand on his arm. What Ron did next surprised me almost as much as it surprised Hermione herself.  
  
He took her hand from his shoulder and held it between his. From where I was sitting I could see her raise an eyebrow but could also see that she was holding back a whoop of joy. I giggled softly and continued to watch them.  
  
"'Mione, there's something I want to ask you." He said looking down at his feet.  
  
"All right then." Hermione said smiling politely at him.  
  
"I've already asked once but you never gave me an answer.'Mione, will you do me the honour of going to the Christmas Ball with me?" he asked, finally finding the courage to look her in the face. I saw Hermione's eyes widen before she clapped her free hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about it! I've just been so busy with homework that I forgot to answer you. I was going to I really was."  
  
I saw Ron smile slightly and I could tell that he was just waiting for her answer and wasn't really listening to what she was saying.  
  
"So.will you?" he asked, seemingly getting some of his confidence back.  
  
"Of course I will. See? It wasn't that hard to ask a girl to the ball was it? You would have saved yourself a lot of time if you'd just done this last year." She said. I saw Ron grin then scoop Hermione up in his arms and twirl her around.  
  
"Ron, put me down right now!" Hermione said, supposedly angry but I noticed that when she was swung in my direction she was smiling. Ron obliged and set her down on the ground without removing his arms from around her waist.  
  
I'll give Hermione credit for this. She seemed to know what she was doing. She had put her arms around Ron's neck within seconds. They were standing there staring at each other lovingly. It was so cute! I couldn't help myself. I pulled out my wand and conjured up a camera. A wizarding camera too, not one of those silly Muggle one's where the pictures didn't move.  
  
I held the camera up and waited a few seconds until their lips touched! Picture perfect I thought as I pressed the button down to take the photo. I took a couple because I figured after they both got over hating me that they would each want a photo.  
  
I grinned to myself.  
  
***  
  
I was quietly making my way back to the Castle when I saw another couple walking around the grounds. This couple I wasn't as happy to see. Harry and her. I mean Sarah.  
  
I was just turning to go back in the other direction when Sarah spotted me.  
  
"Ginny! What a lovely surprise."  
  
I cringed. Then I turned around smiling brightly.  
  
"Sarah. A surprise definitely." I said, deciding not to add what an awful one it was.  
  
"I'm so sorry about you and Harry, he told me what happened."  
  
"Oh he did, did he? What did he tell you?" I asked her, placing my hands on my hips. This was going to be good.  
  
"Well he said that you two just didn't connect anymore. What a shame." She said, clearly not thinking it a shame at all.  
  
"We didn't "connect" anymore?" I said looking at Harry in disbelief. It was the first time I had looked at him properly in ages. Truth be told, it wasn't the easiest thing to do.  
  
"Yeah." He supplied hopelessly.  
  
"And let me guess, you guys connect perfectly? I am so like totally happy for you!" I said acting ditsy as Sarah reminded me of the stupidest thing I mean person on earth. Being her ditsy self she didn't even notice my sarcasm. Harry did though and I expected him to glare at me but the look he gave me was one of regret. I didn't expect it and wasn't ready for what Sarah said next.  
  
"You know Ginny, jealousy isn't pretty on a girl."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not jealous of you! I am jealous of my brother and his best friend, I am not nor will I ever be jealous of you." I said and stormed off.  
  
"What about Ron and Hermione Ginny?" Harry called out.  
  
"Figure it out for your self. Whoever bet that they would get together before the Ball is owed some money." I said as I turned and ran back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
I felt so trapped. Whenever I got upset I would either head outside or to my room and both places had given me bad memories. Both of which included Harry. A week ago I was happy that he had comforted me in my room, now I was annoyed that I had even told him how to get up the girls' stairs. The other place was outside in the grounds. I couldn't go out there because IU knew that I would see him and Sarah together.  
  
I wandered around the Castle aimlessly and realised dimly that Draco could find me and drag me off and no one would know. Would they even care? I thought bitterly. Probably not. I ended up in the Owlery, I don't even know how I got there, I didn't remember walking there. I had a sudden memory of my second year when Voldermort possessed me and I would do things and not remember them. I shivered involuntarily and shook my head as my silliness. That wasn't happening now, nor would it ever happen again.  
  
I looked out of the window of the Owlery and what I saw made my stomach turn.  
  
Harry and Sarah were kissing.  
  
I guess that made it clear, Harry never liked me; he was only using me to get to her and let's face it. It worked like a charm.  
  
***  
  
"I swear to Merlin, nothing is ever meant to go my way!" I said through clenched teeth as I stomped to down to the Great Hall for dinner. I had taken to walking around the Castle after I had seen them. It really did seem as though I couldn't get away from things. Get away! That's it! I thought as I sat down with my sixth year friends. I usually sat with the golden trio, but right now I didn't want anything to do with Harry so that meant blocking out Ron and Hermione too.  
  
Speaking of Ron and Hermione, I noticed that they came into the hall together holding hands. I grinned and waved to Hermione. What I hadn't counted on was her telling Ron that she would be right back and coming to see me.  
  
"Hello Ginny. What are you doing sitting all the way down here? Is it something we did."  
  
"We huh?" I said smiling knowingly at her. "No, you didn't do anything at all. I just can't deal with seeing Harry right now." I said looking down.  
  
"That's not like you to give up on him Ginny." Ashe said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean give up on him? We broke up remember?" I said looking at her.  
  
"He cares about you Ginny." Straight to the point this one.  
  
"Pull the other one 'Mione. He does not. If he cared he'd make an effort."  
  
"He has been trying too but you keep freezing him out."  
  
"He was making a huge effort today when he was stuck to Sarah's face." I said, not meaning too. I wasn't planning on telling anyone that.oops.  
  
"He.what? Oh Ginny I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah aren't we all?" I said turning my back on her.  
  
Hermione was the only one I really ever talked to about my feelings for Harry and she was an excellent listener. The only problem was most of what I told her somehow made its way back to Harry and Ron. Not on purpose I know they would squeeze it out of her. Ron would at least. That's the way us Weasley's are.  
  
I spent the rest of dinner thinking about how unlucky I was and how things weren't likely to get any better. I was just telling myself how much of a loser was when a clattering noise came from up the table.  
  
I along with the rest of the table turned their heads in that direction. My eyes widened at what I saw.  
  
" I can't believe you!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice. For once it wasn't Hermione he was yelling at. She was sitting next to him, pulling on his sleeve, trying to get him to sit down. He pulled his arm out of her reach and pointed viciously toward someone sitting across the table from him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again.  
  
Yep, my brother was yelling at his best friend and I had the sickening feeling that it had something to do with me.  
  
***  
  
+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Well I'm not in a very good mood so I can't be bothered with my usual shout outs! Sorry bout that guys. But don't be angry; I wasn't even going to post a chapter tonight but I figured that I love getting home and reading your reviews so I thought that I'd post. Happy? Good. To those few people who mentioned that my chapters are too short, (the chapters are 3+ pages on Microsoft. Besides, I usually just end off when I think it's a good time too.) Sorry about that but I've written up the story already so I can't make them longer from now on so you'll just have to deal with it. Besides, it's not like you have to wait weeks for me to update! I update every night! What more can I do?  
  
By the way, thank you to those people who told me how to fix up the format of my story! I probably won't bother with it on this story but now I know how to do it so thank you! =D.  
  
Just thought that you might like to know; I will probably start writing another story next week! Definitely a Harry Potter based one. I'm at school next week but there's nothing to do as it's the end of the year so I thought that I'd put my time to good use and write a story. Nothing better to do and thanks to all my reviewers, I've been spurred on to write bigger and better Harry stories! Yay to my reviewers!!!  
  
~Nesserz. 


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't have time to argue with you! I'm supposed to be getting ready to go out right now!  
  
Chapter 9: The Fight (For lack of a better title!)  
  
"Ron!" Harry said looking around himself frantically, trying to calm my brother down. He should know by now that it doesn't work that way. You just have to ride out a Weasley temper. I watched on despite my better judgement. I should have stopped it but I really didn't feel like giving Harry a break right now.  
  
"What?" he said, I swear he almost snarled it.  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"What am I going on about? Like you don't know!" he said leaning across the table closer to Harry.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You're.I warned you and you ignored me." he said, eyes flashing.  
  
"Ron, I really don't know what you are talking about." Harry said for the third time.  
  
"Two words: My sister."  
  
Oh gods.how embarrassing. Now if he had said "My brother" it wouldn't have been so bad. No one would have known whom he meant! But of course there only had to be one Weasley girl. I resisted the urge to hide my face behind my hands. A lot of heads swivelled in my direction then. I couldn't help it. I smiled feebly and waved at the students looking my way. Soon after they tuned back into what was happening with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ron, now it's you who doesn't know what they are talking about!"  
  
Uh oh, now Harry was fired up. This wasn't going to have a good end result.  
  
"I don't know? She's talked to me Harry; I know exactly what is going on. How could you hurt her like that?" Ron said his last sentence quietly, quietly because I knew that he was hurt as well.  
  
"Give it a rest Ron, it was no big deal. We didn't really like-"  
  
"Don't you dare." Ron said, finding his fight again.  
  
"Don't I dare what?" Harry said, challenging Ron.  
  
I was extremely glad that neither of them bought their wands to dinner and I could see by the look on Hermione's face that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Don't you dare say what you are thinking. You don't know what Ginny feels and thinks!"  
  
"What, and I suppose you do?" Harry said leaning closer to Ron.  
  
Why weren't any of the teachers coming over? Any other time they would be snooping. I looked up to the teachers table and saw Professor Dumbledore surveying the two of them over his half moon spectacles and McGonagall looked as though she would like nothing more than to come over and stop Harry and Ron right this moment. It was obvious to anyone that Dumbledore had told her no.  
  
I looked back to the fight I suppose you would call it and saw that they were just staring at each other, not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
"You're no hero Harry Potter, hell, you won't even be the boy who lived when I'm through with you!" Ron said, jumping up onto the table.  
  
Ok, so maybe they did have more to say. I couldn't let the two people I cared most about tear each other to shreds!  
  
"Stop!" I yelled loudly enough for everyone in the hall to hear. Both Harry and Ron stopped, Ron with is fist mid air, begging to smack right into Harry's face. Harry pinned down by Ron fighting against him.  
  
I walked over to them and spoke my mind.  
  
"Ron, get off him. I can't believe you just did that! You didn't even think to talk to me before announcing the details of my private life to the whole school! You are so stupid sometimes!" I roared at my brother. Slowly, he climbed off Harry and he opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.  
  
"Harry is a hero, he saved the whole wizarding world from Voldermort-" people gasped. "Oh get over it." I said more than annoyed now.  
  
Harry had stood up now and was smugly brushing off his robes.  
  
"And you!" I said walking over to him and jabbing him in the chest hard with my finger.  
  
"As for now knowing what you were talking about, you didn't. You have no idea how I feel, if you did then this conversation wouldn't have even happened!" I said and I walked out the hall, my footsteps echoing loudly on the slate floor.  
  
I had barely made it to the exit of the hall before I came face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Bugger off Ferret." I said pushing past him. I did not want to deal with him right now. Or ever for that matter.  
  
I was on a mission. I headed up to my room and slammed the door and put a locking charm on it. I pulled out a handful of floo powder and stuck my head into the fire.  
  
***  
  
"Then I ran up here and flooed you." I said wiping away a tear of anger that had found its way out of my eye.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." My mother said to me soothingly. This was the idea I had had before dinner, to floo my mother to talk to her about everything that was going on. At least Mum was on my side.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore Mum. I got so angry. They think they know everything about me when in fact that know barely anything."  
  
"I wish I could be there to help Ginny sweetheart but I think that despite what you say, you are handling things very well by yourself." She said, reaching out and patting me on the shoulder. I looked back from the fire and saw her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on hers, trying not to cry.  
  
"Try not to let them upset you anymore. Why don't you have a talk with Hermione."?  
  
"Uh well she probably hates me right now." I said having forgotten all about Hermione and my brother.  
  
"Why ever would she hate you?"  
  
"Uhm. No reason."  
  
"Ginny" my mother said in her tell-me-or-else tone of voice.  
  
"Ronandmione are goingtothe ball." I rushed out in one breath hoping that she wouldn't catch it.  
  
"They are! That's absolutely wonderful! Are they an item, tell me all Ginny!"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Do what?" she said, stopping midway through her celebration.  
  
"Understand me."  
  
"Oh that. I was a girl once too Ginny." She said smiling warmly. I smiled back.  
  
"I don't know all the details, but I'll find out for you. Oh yeah! I have pictures." I got up and grabbed the photos that I had hidden under my mattress and went back to the fire that had my mother's head sitting it in merrily.  
  
"Ohhh look at them. Aren't they sweet!? Hang on a moment, why do you have these Ginny?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.  
  
"Souvenirs, For Ron and Hermione of course. Or blackmail; however things work. I mean souvenirs." I added hastily.  
  
My Mum glared at me and I grinned.  
  
"All in Ron's best interests of course Mum. I have to go, people might actually wonder where I am. See you."  
  
"Chin up Ginny dear. Goodbye." I waved to my Mum and instead of unlocking the door I crawled into my bed and fell into a night of dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
I heard a tapping at my window and I got up to investigate and found a black owl with bright yellow eyes looking in at me. I took the note from it and it took off. I unrolled the piece of parchment intrigued; I hadn't seen this owl before.  
  
Ginny, please don't hate me. I want to talk to you. Let me in. Literally, let me in! I'm outside your room.  
  
~Ron.  
  
Well I had to give him points for trying. Ron can be smart when he wants too be. He used someone else's owl. He probably thought that if he had used Pig I wouldn't have read the message. Little did he know that I didn't hate him at all. I was actually surprised that he had fought with his best friend of seven years over his sister and taken his sister's side. That's the good thing about the Weasley family, we stick together. Ok well, except for Percy, but we won't enter into that.  
  
Ron and I have always had a connection, I guess because we were the last ones at home and we are the closest in age and can understand each other a lot more. I sighed and got up and opened the door to find Ron standing there with a bunch of daisies that he had obviously picked himself in his hand. He smiled sheepishly at me and handed them to me.  
  
I beckoned him to follow me into the room.  
  
"You should have done the flower thing with Hermione, she would have liked it." I said, summoning a vase to put the water in.  
  
"Yeah, didn't think of that. Hey, how do you know about me and 'Mione."  
  
"Awww Mione! How cute."  
  
"You call her that." He said looking at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not in love with her and I'm sure it sounds better to her when you say it." I said clasping my hands together and making googly eyes. He laughed then his expression turned serious.  
  
"You don't hate me?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Of course not! Not particularly happy with you but I don't hate you."  
  
He visibly relaxed and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You're not out of the woods yet." I told him and he looked at me inquisitively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are so lucky I didn't hex you on the spot tonight, I seriously considered it!"  
  
"Oh I don't doubt that Gin, I really don't. Bat Bogey by any chance?" he asked.  
  
"You bet." I said before pulling him up and walking out the door with him trailing behind me.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm really pressed for time and nothing is going my way right now!!! I have this Awards night to go to at my school tonight. God forbid that someone thought that I should get an award. When I found out who it was.Grr. I really wanted to answer some of my reviewers questions but as I don't have the time, can't. (thank goodness I can touch type!) Since you guys always want chapters I thought that I better get it up! You better be happy about this! I expect lots of thank yous! lol. Only joking.  
  
Nesserz. He 


	10. Like The Old Days

Disclaimer: I own this story. And that's about it.  
  
Chapter 10: Like The Old Days.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked looking at me.  
  
"Just.somewhere." I said, linking our arms together. I saw him grin in the twilight.  
  
We walked until we were at the rocks by the lake. I climbed up on top expertly and waited for Ron to climb up and sit beside me. He came up a few moments later, huffing slightly.  
  
"Took you long enough." I said grinning at him.  
  
"What about you? You scaled these rocks like you do this all the time!"  
  
"I sort of do." I said, not wanting to let him know that this was exactly where I was when he and Hermione had their little encounter.  
  
"So why are we out here?" Ron said a few minutes later. I sighed and pulled my knees up under my chin.  
  
"I just.I miss our talks and I thought that if we came out here we could talk without being interrupted.you don't mind do you?" I said looking at him out the corner of my eye.  
  
"Of course not. You're right; we haven't had a proper Ron/Ginny talk since I don't know when."  
  
"August 27th, the year before you came here." I said not looking at him this time. However, he looked at me, mouth wide open.  
  
"You.you remember that?" he said amazed.  
  
"Of course I do. Girls remember dates like that, boys don't. Obviously." I said smirking slightly.  
  
"Sorry Gin. I haven't been the best brother in the last few years have I? I've only worried about Harry and Hermione." He said looking ashamed of himself.  
  
"Ron! They're your friends. I don't blame you for spending more time with them than me. I'm just your sister!"  
  
"Just my sister? You're not just my sister, I'm closer to you than any of the others, you know that, I know that. You're a best friend too. A best friend who I kind of neglected." he said looking down.  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"Can't help it. Isn't that what you always say?" he said smiling.  
  
"True, yeah I do. But what can you do?" I said and he shoved me.  
  
"Oh Merlin, don't shove me!" I said worried. Ron stopped and looked at me carefully.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong, I wasn't going to push you over the edge or anything." He said looking over the edge of the rocks. I pulled him back and he fell onto his back next to me.  
  
"Gin! What'd you do that for? I'm alright, I'm not going to fall and neither are you."  
  
"Yeah.I know." I said but not looking over the edge like Ron had done.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me." he said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No there's not!" Oh real smooth. Now he knows something is up.  
  
"You wanted to come out here to talk, so talk."  
  
"Give me something to talk about and I will." I said stubbornly. Not me and Harry, not me and Harry.  
  
"How about.you and Harry."  
  
What? Is he a seer or something?!  
  
"Next subject."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"All right, then we talk about you and 'Mione afterwards." I said thinking of the photos. They were the perfect way to keep him quiet about what I was going to tell him.  
  
"What actually happened there?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? You stood up and yelled at Harry without actually knowing what was going on!? Ron you git."  
  
"I.well.you.she."  
  
"A whole sentence please." I said rolling my eyes art him.  
  
"Hermione told me what you two had talked about. About you liking Harry again and-"  
  
"I do not like Harry again. Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I said more to myself than to my brother.  
  
"Probably because you do. Just a wild guess."  
  
"Honestly I don't. At least.I really don't think that I do. I just.he was saying and doing certain things that made me think that he liked me and then he went and "broke up" with me without so much as a goodbye and that upset me. He didn't really do anything wrong Ron. It was my own fault for agreeing. I shouldn't have done it knowing how much I used to care about Harry. I knew that it was a possibility that I would start to fall for him again and I took that chance. I did. Not Harry, I have no one else to blame."  
  
I said not looking at Ron but out across the lake where the stars above were reflected.  
  
"Maybe so but he still shouldn't have treated you the way he did. Harry's my best friend sure, but that doesn't mean that I will let him get away with hurting the people that I care about. It could have been.I don't know.Lavender and I would have yelled at him."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better Ron, Lavender can hardly remember her last name half the time, let alone if Harry was treating her wrong. I wonder why would someone with a colour for their last name would name their child a colour for their first name. Don't you think that's a little weird?" I asked Ron, trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Nice try Gin but it didn't work."  
  
"Argh! Can't you either be stupid or smart, not both? It comes at the wrong time!" I said laughing. I felt as though I had had a big weight lifted off my shoulders being able to talk to Ron about it. Even if he was Harry's best friend. Or was.  
  
"Oh Merlin Ron, I haven't messed up your entire friendship with Harry have I?" I asked biting my lip.  
  
"Dunno." Ron said staring at a point on the lake. "Don't particularly care at the moment either."  
  
"Stop it. Don't stop talking to him because of me." I said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm not talking to him because I had a fight with him. It's nothing to do with you." He said picking up a pebble beside him and throwing it into the lake. A soft "Ow!" was heard from below, Ron and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"So anyway, what's happening with you and Hermione?" I asked changing the subject successfully this time. Ron smiled and twirled his wand between his fingers.  
  
"Well I took the incentive and listened to you and I brought her outside, over there in fact."  
  
"Really?" I said not looking at him or the spot.  
  
"Yeah and well I just asked her again, in a little more detail than that of course but you probably don't want to hear about your best friend and your brother getting together." He said laughing slightly.  
  
"Of course I do! I've only been waiting for this since your second year when you burped up slugs. Not just anyone would do that for their friend. You were always defending Hermione. It just made sense that you two would eventually and I mean eventually work out that you liked each other." "How do you know so much about this boy girl stuff?" he asked, awed.  
  
"Well for one I am a girl so I know about it and I pay attention to things like that. Unlike some people."  
  
Even in the twilight I saw my brother blush. Yet he was smiling.  
  
"You really care about her don't you?" I asked him and he looked at me confused.  
  
"Didn't you just say that?" he asked me. I sighed.  
  
"Yes I did, that's just from observations, I want to know what you think."  
  
"Oh right. Yeah I really do care about her. I remember on the train in first year I thought she was such a know-it-all, granted I still think that, but that was my first impression. All I wanted from that moment on was for her not to be sorted into my house and as luck would have it, she was. I can tell you that I wasn't that happy. Then there was the whole Troll incident." Here he laughed.  
  
"We could have saved her and got out of the girls lavatories without getting into trouble if we hadn't shut her in there with the Troll. I felt really stupid then. That's when I performed "Wingardium Leviosa" properly and it was thanks to Hermione that I was able to do it."  
  
"Then you know what happened from then on because you've been here with us."  
  
"Fair enough," I was really enjoying his story telling so I asked him the age-old question.  
  
"When did you know that you really cared about her?"  
  
"Probably fourth year. I was in my "girls are icky" stage before that. Right after the Yule Ball. As much as I don't want to remember that, I probably always will." He said shrugging it off. I meanwhile was sitting there, mouth hanging open. Ron saw this and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Fourth year! And you've only just said something! You are a prat." I said laughing.  
  
"Hey, give me a break. It's not easy, especially with Hermione, but then that's why I like her, she's a challenge." He said smiling wistfully.  
  
"I'm sure she'd love to hear that from you."  
  
"What? That she's a challenge? She'd probably take it the wrong way!"  
  
"Say it properly and she won't. Like whilst you are dancing in each other's arms at the Ball."  
  
"Yeah.thanks Gin."  
  
"What'd I do?" I said but he wasn't listening.  
  
"Have you got a date for it yet?"  
  
"No! I didn't bother looking cos I just figured that Harry and I would go together." I said feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"So you're still going to go then?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't going too but I thought why have Harry think that he has effected me enough to stop going to the Ball that I have been looking forward to since third year?" I said confidently. More confident than I actually felt.  
  
"That's the spirit! Good for you Ginny." I smiled and looked at my watch. We had been outside for an hour already.  
  
"We better get back. Come on." I said jumping down from the rock and waiting for Ron at the bottom.  
  
"Want a piggyback Gin?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Just like the old days?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, just like the old days." I climbed up onto my brothers back and he carried me all the way back to the castle.  
  
I bid good night to Ron and went to bed extremely tired. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep was that I had a week to get over myself.  
  
***  
  
.+*^^*+.  
  
A/N: Phew. I get the feeling that not many people are going to like the next few chapters so I think that I'll re-read them and work on them more, make them more realistic if I can. But then again, it is a fan fiction, anything can happen. I beg you all to keep that in mind. Anything can happen.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lyeza Hey! Now, about Draco, I can tell you this much: He will be mentioned again in further chapters.You might not like the way that he is portrayed, but like I said above, keep in mind that anything can happen!  
  
AofR Glad you like my relationship lingo lol. About the Harry/Ginny one.we'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to re-write the last chapter to make it better than it is. =D. Hopefully people will like it. But it's still another 6 chapters off yet. Lol. About the awards, thank you! I got one award. An "Encouragement In English" considering that I get straight A's in English, I don't see why it isn't an Excellence, everyone else got one. Hmph lol. I'm a sore loser.  
  
Winky55 Harry is indeed such a guy lol. I'm glad that you are happy with my updating! I do my best =)  
  
Wilania I completely agree with you. Harry is way out of character. I see what you are saying about the whole Vodermort thing, you're right, but I'm not that good with feelings like that. I don't do well with writing about boys' feelings, as I know hardly anything about them myself! Lol. But I guess I can get away with it because it is in Ginny's point of view, so she isn't going to see Harry at his worst, because as she/I pointed out, he is very good at hiding his feelings, even to her. Did I get out of that on a technicality? Lol. =D. About him kissing Sarah.just you wait. Lol.  
  
TheLoneReed Thank you very much! I did in fact win an award. "An Encouragement In English" Award, (as I mentioned above) I would be very honoured if Spot were to make me an aluminium/mayonnaise trophy. I don't have any trophies. Sad really. =( lol.  
  
Mel B Hey Mel! Even I was "Whoo Hoo!" when Ron yelled at Harry, and I wrote this! Lol. Just thought I would throw in a Harry/Ron fight, it doesn't happen very often. = )  
  
Well that's it from me this time around.  
  
Enjoy boys and girls! No offence to those of you who don't come under either gender.lol! Just kidding.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	11. Sorry Ginny

Disclaimer: It's all J.K.'s God bless her.  
  
Chapter 11: Sorry Ginny.  
  
The next week flew by, much to my regret. Why is it that when you don't want the week to go fast it does, and when you do it crawls along as slow as a flobberworm? It just isn't right.  
  
I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall reading a book as I found it too noisy in the Common Room. That's where Hermione found me.  
  
"Hi," she said as she sat down next to me. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Who knows, I haven't read anything since the first page." I said looking to the top of the page for its number and finding that I was up to page twenty. I sighed and shut the book.  
  
"What brings you down here?" I asked her, smiling faintly.  
  
"Ron was in a foul mood, complaining about what a prat Harry is and I couldn't take it anymore so I left him talking to himself in the common room." She said shrugging slightly.  
  
I laughed. That sounded just like Ron. Usually though it was Hermione that he was muttering about under his breath though, not Harry, not his best friend.  
  
"So are you all-" I began before I looked over to the double doors at the entrance of the Hall and saw Harry.  
  
"Am I what?" Hermione said, not seeing him. She soon did though as she realised she wasn't going to get anything out of me.  
  
"Oh. Do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked me. I could tell that she would rather me talk to Harry but she was looking out for what I wanted to do. I silently thanked her for that and we got up and walked past Harry who tried to talk to me but I ignored him.  
  
"He does care you know." Was the first thing that Hermione said when we were safely away from him. I noticed vaguely that he never bothered to follow me anymore.  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well have you thought that since everyone is telling you that, that it might actually be true?" she said putting her hand on her hips.  
  
Hermione is the only person I know that has an explanation for everything; it can get very trying at times.  
  
I huffed but didn't answer her. I saw her smile out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Is it hard to put so much effort into hating someone?" she asked me curiously.  
  
"I don't know, you seemed to be able to do it to my brother for five years." I retorted which shut her up quick enough. Score one for me!  
  
"Yes well. Do you hate him Ginny?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't think so. If I hate anyone it's myself. I'm the only one to blame for this." I said for what felt like the twentieth time in the last few days.  
  
"It takes two to tango." Hermione said nodding her head slightly.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked her, completely confused.  
  
"What? Oh right. It's a muggle saying. It takes two people to tango, to dance. To upset each other."  
  
"Oh please, Harry isn't upset, he was kissing the girl for Merlin's sake! He looked plenty happy to me."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything this time. She just looked at me sadly.  
  
"Don't pity me Hermione! I may be miserable but no one is to blame for it."  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said?!" she said frustrated. "Honestly, you and Harry are as bad as each other."  
  
"Don't compare me to him!" I said angrily.  
  
"The don't go getting all high and mighty about it. You don't mean half the things that you've said about Harry in the last few days."  
  
"Yes I.Ok so maybe I don't. I just don't know what else to say. I'm sorry for being a pain 'Mione." She sighed and smiled at me.  
  
"It's all right. I don't blame you. I'd be upset too. I'm just saying that it is not all your fault. Harry played a part in this too. Don't be too hard on yourself ok?"  
  
"I won't. Hey! So tell me about you and Ron." I said, wanting to forget about my problems for a while.  
  
Hermione grinned and spoke.  
  
"What do you want to hear?" she asked me dreamily.  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Narrow it down Ginny." She said leaning over the window ledge of the Owlery, which is where we had ended up.  
  
"Ok.um. Ha I know. Is he romantic?" I'd always wondered this about my brothers, if they had romantic bones in their bodies.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But I think that he could be if he tried. I'll let you know when I know." She said and giggled. I gasped dramatically and clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"What?" she said whipping her head from side to side in panic.  
  
"You.you," I said pointing at her dramatically again, "You, Hermione Granger just giggled!"  
  
"Shut up Ginny." She said laughing. "I can be happy can't I? Even if it is with your brother."  
  
"Of course you can. You being happy makes me happy. 'Bout the only thing that does lately. Sorry! Guilt tripping here."  
  
"Lets go back to the Common room, it's chilly up here." Hermione said rubbing her arms to prove her point.  
  
"Sure let's-Oh not you again. Don't you ever give up?" I said to the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione said warning me to back off but I really didn't feel like it.  
  
"Well hello to you too." The person said, hands in pockets.  
  
"Hi." I said coldly. Just what I needed.  
  
"Touchy." They said laughing slightly.  
  
"I do not feel like putting up with you right now. So I suggest you go away."  
  
"Or you'll do what?"  
  
"This." I said sending my speciality Bat Bogey Hex his way.  
  
"I told you not to annoy me." I said as I walked past him and beckoned for Hermione to do that same who was doubled over with laughter and could barely walk, even if she had wanted too.  
  
"Go Ginny!" she said once we were out of earshot.  
  
"Funny, you'd almost think that the Bat Bogey Hex is powered by emotion, cos I was pretty annoyed and he didn't exactly get off easy." I said looking at my wand in awe.  
  
"Ah Ginny? The Bat Bogey Hex is powered by emotion."  
  
"That explains it then." I said laughing.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, are you going to get up today?" I heard a voice call out across the dorm to me. I stirred slightly and looked at the time on my clock. 10:40am. I rolled over and rolled right out of bed.  
  
"Ouch." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Are you ok?" another voice asked, concerned.  
  
"Mmm hmm." I mumbled from my place on the floor. I climbed into a sitting position and hit my head on the bed."  
  
"Ergggh." I muttered. Words just didn't want to come from my mouth today apparently.  
  
"Ron was asking after you a few minutes ago. He asked me to get you for him."  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" I said as I pulled out an outfit from my trunk at the bottom of my four-poster.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Just wanted you in the common room ASAP."  
  
"Yay." I said sarcastically. "Leave it to Ron to not say what he wants."  
  
I pulled on my favourite pair of jeans and a big bulky jumper that had a "G" emblazoned on it. My Mum had knitted it for me the year before and it was the warmest piece of clothing that I owned.  
  
I stomped down stairs, not in a good mood.  
  
"Ron, what do you--. "want?" I asked looking around and not finding him anywhere in the room.  
  
"Great." I said as I slumped down onto a chair.  
  
"Hey Ginny," it was Neville.  
  
"Oh Hey Neville."  
  
"Ron told me to stay here and wait until you came down. He's waiting for you outside. Come on I'll show you." He said somewhat nervously. I frowned at him but followed him anyway.  
  
"So how come you were the one that had to wait for me?" Neville shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I offered." He said not looking at me. I got the feeling that something was up. What was Ron up to this time?  
  
We reached the entrance hall and Neville helped me to push open the doors. We trudged through the snow for a while and then suddenly Neville stopped.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Ginny." He said taking a few steps away from me in quick succession.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Cliffie! So many possibilities as to what Neville is sorry for aren't there? And only I know what the real one is! Hopefully no one will guess it. Try if you like. I might leave updating for a while just to see what people come up with. Evil I know.  
  
Nesserz. Reviewers:  
  
Mel B You thought that it was very good? I didn't. lol. I'm getting the feeling that my chapters are a bit rushed and things aren't explained good enough but until people start complaining then I won't do anything about them lol. =)  
  
Angelic Vampire I get a cookie! Lol.  
  
AofR You'll be pleased to know that I think I've fixed the whole "bad feeling" thing. I re-wrote the last chapter last night, took me an hour so I think that it's all right. No need to panic!  
  
Winky Yeah, I agree with you, they were meant to be brother and sister! I'm thinking that I might write a Ron/Ginny story (platonic brother/sister story people!) since everyone likes the way that I portray them. =D.  
  
NiteStar I'm shocked that I can actually make people feel! It's just a story and I didn't think that I was that talented with my Harry fics. Apparently I am! Lol. J/k I'm not self-involved here! I'm just glad that people enjoy my stories. It's nice to do things for people. =).  
  
Dragon21 I know what you mean, I'm just winging it here with the whole brother/sister relationship because lo and behold, I am an only child too. I'd love a brother like Ron or Harry for that matter.lol. I love being an only child, but sometimes it'd be great to have someone else to talk too.  
  
Well that's it; I feel that I deserve to take some time out to read some fan fics. I haven't had much time lately, so I'm gonna read some and try and come up with an idea for my next fic, which I think will probably be a Harry/Ginny, judging by the success of this one! I am a hardcore Ron/Hermione shipper but I can't seem to write those stories very well. =(. I just can't get them into character.but Ginny I can do. =)  
  
Enjoy! BTW, since this chappie is a cliffie I might leave you all hanging for a while.lol. Evil little me. =) 


	12. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I own.absolutely bloody nothing. *Grins*  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitors.  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
We reached the entrance hall and Neville helped me to push open the doors. We trudged through the snow for a while and then suddenly Neville stopped.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Ginny." He said taking a few steps away from me in quick succession.  
  
"Neville, what--?" I said but my question was cut off as I copped a face full of cold, wet, slimy, chunky ice.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" I hollered after I had spat the cold stuff out of my mouth.  
  
I sounded angry but in reality I was glad that this was all that Neville was sorry about. I thought it must have been something so much more than that!  
  
I scooped up a handful of snow and threw it as hard as I could at a bright patch of red hair that was poking up over a snow bank. Needless to say, with my chaser precision, it hit its target.  
  
"Yeah! Score for me!" I said as I was hit simultaneously from other directions. I spun around and found that I was completely alone. I knew for a fact that Ron couldn't have thrown all the snowballs. That's when I heard sniggering coming from behind a tree, Hagrid's Hut, and the corner of the castle and my favourite pile of rocks by the lake.  
  
"Show your selves!" I yelled, cupping my hands to my mouth, laughing all the same.  
  
One by one, people came out from behind their hiding places.  
  
Dean from behind the tree, Seamus from Hagrid's Hut, Lavender from the Castle, Parvati from my place by the Lake.  
  
I laughed again at the sheepish looks on their faces.  
  
"Ron made us do it!" Lavender squealed as she hid her face from the snowball that I was bouncing up and down in my hand.  
  
"Oh really?" I said, turning in Ron's direction. He grinned at me and shouted:  
  
"Fight!" I wasn't quick enough. I got hit again.  
  
It woke me up enough to hide from everyone. I ran along the grounds, shielding myself with the various trees that were around the place. I soon found myself a spot to hide; I used my wand to make a fort, heating it on the inside. Ah the perks of magic. I thought wryly.  
  
I stuck my head up over the top and a thought occurred to me.  
  
"Ack! Hermione!" I said as I went back down into my cover.  
  
"I was just wondering where you were."  
  
"Library. Ron didn't tell me that he was just going to be ganging up on you!" she said sticking her head up over the fort.  
  
"Hermione don't-" I tried to warn her but the next time I saw her, her face was covered in snow.  
  
"This.Means.War." she said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Yeah! Go 'Mione!" I said as she bewitched a select pile of snowballs to pelt Ron in the head.  
  
"What can I say? I learn my incantations, unlike some people." She said peeking over the top of the fort.  
  
What we saw made us both collapse into giggles. Ron had stood up and was wiping the remnants of Hermione's latest attack off his face.  
  
"What the?" I heard him mutter before he ducked back down again.  
  
It was then that I realised that I wasn't the only one being attacked. Everyone was attacking each other. I laughed and pointed this out to Hermione who wasn't maying much attention. She was trying to figure out how to send Ron a snowball in the shape of a hand that would slap him on the face.  
  
I shook my head and made a pile of snowballs and launched them at unsuspecting people. I don't think they thought that little Ginny Weasley could pack such a punch. I actually managed to knock Neville over at one stage. I felt bad until he stood up again and sent one in my direction. He didn't throw it very well and I managed to send it back his way and hit him on the face.  
  
"Hey!" he spluttered through the snowball.  
  
"Hey nothing, that's for not telling me what was going to happen to me when I came out here!" I yelled across to him.  
  
"Point taken. Can I come on your team?" he asked looking at me apprehensively. I laughed and waved him over.  
  
"Help me make more snowballs." I said hastily as I ducked one that threatened to soak me all the way through.  
  
"Sure, anything. Better than being picked on out there!" he said making the pile of snowballs even bigger.  
  
I helped him whilst no one was throwing anything and I wasn't paying attention to the fact that there was no noise at all.  
  
I had made a huge snowball and written "Weasley Is No King!" on it in bright red letters and was preparing to send it his way when-  
  
"Ginny! No don't! Too late." Hermione said as my snowball hit something. Or someone. I can tell you now that it certainly wasn't Ron.  
  
***  
  
"Oops." I said trying to bite back a laugh as I saw whom it had hit.  
  
"Weasel!" he shouted.  
  
"Hmmm? Yes Frosty? Oh no sorry, I mean Ferret. Oh! Frosty Ferret, what a nice ring." I said as he pushed the snow off his face.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that one!" he said beginning to chase after me.  
  
"Oh look. Shaking in my boots." I said and wiggled my legs about in my shoes. "It's customary that if you don't want to be included in a snowball fight that you don't walk right through it." I said stressing the last few words of my sentence.  
  
"There was nothing being thrown when I walked through."  
  
"Mm whatever. Now did you want something?"  
  
"No but I'll see you at the Ball tonight. Save me a dance." I snorted.  
  
"Like hell I will." I said putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.  
  
"Language Weasley, I'm sure your mother didn't teach you that." He smirked and walked off. I stuck my tongue out at his back.  
  
"Honestly." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Ouch!" was the next thing that I said before ducking back behind my fort.  
  
"Don't they ever give up?" I said to myself.  
  
"Apparently not." Said a voice behind me. I whipped around find myself face to face with the bearer of the voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I muttered, launching a new attack on Seamus who was the one that had last hit me.  
  
"I want to talk too you."  
  
"Really? Well I don't want to talk to you." I said throwing a snowball at unsuspecting Lavender who squealed and propelled one at Dean thinking that it was him. I laughed and turned to Harry.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Sarah? I'm sure she wouldn't be happy knowing that you're talking to your "ex"."  
  
Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"It doesn't matter what Sarah thinks about me talking to you." He said looking at me seriously.  
  
"You don't care much about people's feelings do you?"  
  
"Of course I do." I snorted.  
  
"Pull the other one." I said peeking over the top and ducking quickly. Harry however didn't and was hit in the shoulder. I laughed loudly but didn't say anything. Harry was beginning to look rather annoyed.  
  
"Look Ginny, I'm trying to apologise here and you aren't giving me a chance!"  
  
"Oh whine some more Harry and you might achieve sounding the age and number of your shoe size!" I said gleefully. Then I glared at him and looked back over the barrier.  
  
"I'm getting annoyed Ginny." He said wiping his glasses from remnants of snow.  
  
"Oh really? Poor you. How annoyed do you think I am by you just being here? Leave."  
  
"You can't command me!" he said outraged.  
  
"I can and I just did." I said pushing him out of the shelter.  
  
"We got a new target guys!" I heard Dean call as he saw Harry. It was like one of those Muggle magic tricks. Now you see him, now you don't. He was soon covered in snow from my friends.  
  
"Harry!" a voice called from the steps of the Castle! Oh look at you. We'll have to get you cleaned up!"  
  
Needless to say, it was miss priss herself, Sarah.  
  
"Hello Ginny." She said coldly.  
  
"Why so Frosty?" I asked her sweetly. I thought I heard Ron laugh from his hiding spot.  
  
"I'm not.Oh argh. Harry why do you hang out with these people?" she asked pulling him up. He shook himself off and glared at her.  
  
"I hung out with these people because they were my best friends, because I liked them. I lost them when I started hanging around with you." he said looking at her then turning to me with a saddened look in his eyes.  
  
I looked to the ground. I didn't know how to react to that. Harry sighed, realising that I wasn't going to speak and he trudged back to the castle, Sarah whimpering behind him.  
  
"Wow." Ron walked over to me after they had left and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Wow's right. I feel really mean now. Harry hasn't got anyone to talk too. My entire fault. If I hadn't done what I did, then you two would still be talking." I said, my eyes tearing up.  
  
""How many times do we have to tell you Gin, not all your fault!" he said squeezing my shoulder gently.  
  
"I'm going inside. The ball is in a few hours. I need to take a shower and try to make myself look presentable." I hugged Ron around the middle whispering my thanks to him and walked to the castle.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: 


	13. Favors

Disclaimer: Oooo! Only 4 more times that I have to do this! Lol.  
  
Chapter 13: The Ball.  
  
"Ginny! Are you going tonight?" my roommate Sally asked me.  
  
"What?" I said tearing my eyes away from the book that I was reading; it was a novel that Hermione had given me, all about Muggle teenagers and the types of school's they went too. Fascinating really.  
  
"Oh right. What's the time?"  
  
"Six thirty." Sally said, wrestling with her dress. I laughed at her and grabbed everything I needed and walked out the door and over to the seventh year dorms.  
  
"Hermione?" I called through the door.  
  
"Come in Ginny!" I heard her call from the bathroom that was adjoined to the room. I opened the door and walked in on total chaos.  
  
"Woah. Did your trunk explode?" I asked stepping over everything that littered the floor.  
  
"Not quite." She said laughing.  
  
She was still dressed in her school uniform.  
  
"I thought I would wait for you a little longer than we had planned. I thought that you weren't going to come over." She said looking at me carefully.  
  
"Oh I was reading, lost track of time. No big deal, we still have an hour and a half."  
  
"My hair takes that long on it's own!" she said laughing. At least she wasn't freaking out like she did last time when I did her hair. Speaking of which.  
  
"How come you're not nervous? You were last time. I thought you'd be worse this time seeing you are going with Ron." I said looking at her.  
  
"Well it's like this: Last time I went with an International Quidditch Player, I thought that I should look sophisticated. This year I'm just going with Ron, which is the way I like it, I don't feel like I have to worry about the way I look. Besides, he said he likes my hair the way it is. So there's no pressure to look good." She said smiling.  
  
"You are going to let me do your hair though aren't you?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course! Just because Ron likes it normal doesn't mean that I do." She said laughing.  
  
"Independent women! That's how it should be, not let anyone tell us what to do!" I said pumping my fist into the air like an idiot.  
  
Hermione and I tried out different hairstyles on each other. We really didn't need an hour and a half for getting ready. At seven o'clock we dressed in our robes. I stood admiring mine for a while until-  
  
"Ginny, I'm really glad that you like your Robes but you couldn't give me a hand here could you?" Hermione asked as she looked at me from behind a curtain of her hair.  
  
"Oops sorry 'Mione. Here." I said walking over to her and with a wave of my wand her hair was lying thick and straight down her back.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?"  
  
"How about.This." I said, waving my wand around her head a few times carefully. The result was that her hair curled slightly on the ends and I had sectioned some of her up to the top of her head and twisted it into a cute little knot.  
  
"Perfect." She said smiling at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Absolutely." Her mirror agreed and she giggled and stood up.  
  
"Right. Sit it's your turn." She said forcing me to sit in her vacated chair.  
  
"All up or some down?"  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked, suddenly nervous about going to the ball. Everyone else would have dates.  
  
"Ginny?" she said and pulled me up from the chair and led me over to her bed and sat down, me doing the same.  
  
"What's the matter? You were fine about the ball a little while ago." She said calmly.  
  
"I don't know, I just. Everyone else is going with someone but me. I'm going to look so stupid."  
  
"Well I can tell Ron that you and me are going to go together, girls unite something like that." She said smiling.  
  
"What? No way! I am not going to ruin your date with Ron!"  
  
"He's still as much my best friend as my boy---date."  
  
"Boyfriend! Did he actually ask you to be his girlfriend?"  
  
"We aren't talking about me." she said blushing.  
  
"He did didn't he?"  
  
"No. Now leave me alone." She said picking at her bed. There was definitely something she wasn't telling me.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Don't sulk Ginny. Oh wonderful! I've just remembered! Ron owes me a favour! I've got to go talk to him, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Wait! You can't go to him looking like that. It has to be a surprise what you're wearing." I said franticly.  
  
"I'm not going to change again!" she said annoyed.  
  
"You won't have too. Here." I muttered an incantation under my breath and Hermione appeared to be back in her uniform.  
  
"Thanks! I won't be long." She promised and disappeared out the door.  
  
I wondered vaguely about what she could be asking him. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"You don't look that bad." A voice said to me suddenly. Startled I turned around.  
  
"The mirror silly."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"You are a very beautiful young woman, you shouldn't be that upset."  
  
"Being a beautiful young woman isn't exactly easy you know." I snapped rudely.  
  
"Well if you're going to be that way." the voice said snootily. I sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I just have a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"Care to share?" the voice asked.  
  
"How long do you have to listen?"  
  
"I'm a mirror, I have a very long time. Besides, it's hard to find good conversation these days. So spill."  
  
"Ok, I'll give you the short, censored version. Basically, I used to be infatuated with this boy, and once I realised that he didn't like me back I gave up on him, moved on. Or so I thought. The good part of it was that I became really good friends with him, able to talk about most anything to him. Then one day he told me that there was this girl he liked. I was fine with that it didn't bother me. It didn't!" I added as the mirror let out a cough of disbelief.  
  
"Then he came up with this "brilliant" plan to get this girl to like him. He and I were to date. Only pretend but no one else needed to know that. So stupid me agrees, knowing that I could quite possibly fall for him again. I told myself that I was just doing it to help a friend. That was the case until we started acting really friendly to one another, just for this others girl's benefit mind you, and he would say things that I was sure he meant. Then he discovers a way to ask this other girl to the ball so he "dumps" me just when I thought that he actually cared about me. Now that I actually say it out loud it sounds even worse. It's all my fault though, I shouldn't have agreed."  
  
I finished taking a deep breath. Now I just felt worse.  
  
"That was a short version?" was all the voice said. I stared at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Ok ok!" I could just envision the voice or whatever was in there holding up its hands in surrender.  
  
"Sounds like a problem."  
  
"I've already established that." I said annoyed.  
  
"Despite the tone of disgust in your voice when you speak about this person, you don't hate them."  
  
"Yes I.you're right, I don't. I want too but can't."  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" the voice asked me. Stumped I answered.  
  
"Do about it?"  
  
"Yes you know, do name for moving off your very cute little butt and doing something." The voice said.  
  
"Are you male?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"No reason. Just glad that it is a male looking at my "very cute little butt" and not a female. That would just be disturbing." I said laughing slightly.  
  
"Mom yes well."  
  
I frowned and thought about what the mirror/voice had said. I didn't hate Harry, but what did I think of him? I wanted to hate him I really did but then I thought back to this morning in the grounds when he had said about us all being friends once. Then I remembered that he had been angry with Sarah, maybe he wasn't going with her.Maybe I could patch things up with him, talk to him. Give him a chance to say what he wanted to say. He was right, I wasn't being very fair to him; I was only thinking about myself.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me," I said to the mirror, with new found enthusiasm. "Even if I don't have a date, I can still enjoy myself and maybe fix things." I said grinning.  
  
"Glad I could help although I don't actually know what I did."  
  
"Just talking to someone removed from the whole situation helped. I-"  
  
"Ginny! Right we have--. Who are you talking too?" Hermione said walking up to me.  
  
"You're mirror. Quite the conversationalist."  
  
"Not that you've ever noticed." Said the voice sulkily to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at me strangely.  
  
"I am a mirror young lady! I can see what you are doing!" the voice said, sounding on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione said as the voice blew a loud raspberry at her.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Oh mi gosh!!!! I am so weird. Oops, I mean WIRED. Ahem. I got over my writer's block! I've started on a new story! And I love it already. My own story too, I didn't end up borrowing from anyone. I'm glad for this cos I felt just that tad bit pathetic having to ask for ideas. Maybe when I get writer's block I'll ask for ideas again, seems to cure it lol. So so happy. And you wall will be so so happy because I am including Harry's point of view in this one! Woo Hoo.  
  
I just want to point this out first:  
  
About my writer's block. It wasn't on this story. This story, Where I Belong, I wrote about three weeks ago. In one week. So it is all saved on my computer and I just open it up when I want to upload another chapter to ff.net.  
  
SO there fore, I didn't have the writer's block on this one. I haven't made any changes to this story since I first wrote it, so those of you who have said that it is a good chapter and that I got over my writer's block, that was just a coincidence. Ok? Got that? Sorry, I should have made it clearer. I don't think that I'd be able to write a chapter of this in a night and make it good anyway lol.  
  
Without further ado: My reviewers.  
  
HopefulTears I love oxy morons, I get a real kick out of them, my favourite is probably a little bit big.lol. Yep, the ball is a coming. Next chapter I think. Lol I can barely remember this story.  
  
RebelRikki Well I have Harry a cookie and he was very happy about it. He told me to say thank you. =) lol.  
  
Winky55 Harry gets a cookie and I get a hug! Woo Hoo, go me. I like hugs, although no one would ever know that.lol.  
  
Jamie Bell Hey Jamie, yeah I agree with you, I love Ginny's sense of humour too, you will like my next story then, cos It's Ginny inspired again.  
  
Genie FF03 The best chapter I've written so far? Hmmm.thanks! The way I see it, the dialogue writes itself, I barely stop typing once I've started, I see it all in my head and yeah it just writes itself. Speaking of writing its self, I was up until two thirty last night writing ideas in a book for my next story.lol.  
  
DreamGurl-de-Draco I think that you'll be pleased to know that there is going to be more of Draco showing up in the near future then.whoops, so much for not giving anything away anymore. * winks *  
  
Lyeza I agree with you about the whole friends thing. I guess that their friends chose to stick by Ginny because she's the girl in the situation and people tend to feel sorry for girls more than girls, not that Ginny needs anyone feeling sorry for her! But yeah, they shouldn't have turned on Harry. Rude.  
  
Dragon21 An Outstanding? For me? You shouldn't have! Lol. I'm speechless.not, I'm never speechless, and it's really hard to shut me up, probably why I write a lot too. Hmm. =)  
  
Well I'm happy, I've got the house to myself tonight, no one to bother me when I write my ficcy. Not that there ever is considering it's just my Mum and my cat in our family lol.  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! I am so happy that my writer's block has become no more!  
  
Nesserz. 


	14. A Reward

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I didn't put one of these.would I be sued? Hmm.  
  
Chapter 14: A Reward.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are they? Being fashionably late is one thing, not getting there at all is another!" I heard Ron say hotly from the Common Room. I giggled slightly.  
  
"Do be patient Ronald." I said in my best imitation of Mum's voice.  
  
I looked over the banister of the stairs leading up to our dorms and saw Ron stiffen slightly then when he realised that it was only me he grinned.  
  
"You look great! It's about time!" he said opening his arms to me as I met him by the fireplace.  
  
"You can't rush perfection." I said touching my hair slightly. Ron assured me that it looked great. Hermione had completed her own wand wave on my hair resulting in it being piled on top of my head with a few strands hanging down to frame my face.  
  
"You are a witch. It shouldn't take you that long. Anyone would think that you're a muggle! We have magic to help us do things faster!"  
  
"That is not the reason we have magic Ron!" Hermione scolded him from the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't even seen her come down.  
  
"Wow.uh.you look.wow."  
  
"Oh real suave Ron." I said rolling my eyes. Hermione giggled and twirled around on the spot.  
  
"You like it then?" she asked indicating to her dress.  
  
"Yeah, the dress right. Lovely. You however, are exquisite." He said smiling at her and taking her by the hand.  
  
"What muggle romance novel did you pull that out of?" I asked him grinning.  
  
"Ok Miss I-hate-romance, you don't have to rain on everyone else's parade." He said frowning.  
  
"Ok! Point taken. I'll just be going now." I said, lifting my robes slightly off the ground and making for the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us."  
  
"Oh I am am I?" I said turning back to look at them.  
  
"Yes, that's what I wanted Ron to do. To escort you and me into the ball. Isn't it genius?" Hermione said, linking arms with my brother.  
  
"Wonderful but I don't need a pity date from anyone, much less my brother." I said wrinkling my nose.  
  
"Oh I'm not your date, I just have to walk you in, then you're on your own. I'm 'Mione's for the rest of the evening." He said. Real compassionate too.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." I said, continuing on my way out the Common Room.  
  
We arrived at the Great Hall to find most people already there.  
  
"Ready to wow them?" Ron said looking to me then to Hermione.  
  
"But of course!" I said laughing. Hermione echoed me and we each grabbed hold of Ron's hands and walked into the hall.  
  
At first not many people noticed us but the few that did pointed us out to their friends. I felt like royalty. I kept a straight face and as I saw the look on Sarah's face, I couldn't help but laugh. She looked incredibly jealous. She was sneering at me, as if to say, "Look, I have Harry and you don't." so I looked to her left and saw Harry standing there, his hands in his pockets. Obviously they had made up and decided to go together after all. I was determined not to let this get me down.  
  
I waved around at my friends who were all clapping and laughing at Ron, Hermione and me. I had a sudden jolt in my stomach. Normally this would have been Harry, Ron and Hermione, not me. I looked back to Harry and couldn't tell what he was feeling. He was good at that. He could hide his emotions from anyone if he tried hard enough. I looked away again and up at the makeshift stage that had been set up for the event. Dumbledore smiled down at me and spoke into a magical microphone.  
  
"Everyone, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and of course Mr Weasley." A lot of people laughed and I curtseyed, earning more laughter.  
  
Soon after our arrival everyone went back to dancing or sitting at their tables. I chose to sit down. I had made my entrance; I didn't want to take up anymore of Ron and Hermione's time together.  
  
"Go! Dance." I said to them as they stood hovering around the table that I was sitting at. They walked off smiling but not before Ron had bent close to me and whispered-  
  
"I will never complain about Mum giving us dancing lessons again!"  
  
I laughed and watched them for a while. I took a sip of my butterbeer and closed my eyes, revelling in the warmth that it spread though me. When I opened my eyes I was faced with Neville.  
  
"Hello Neville." I said cheerfully. "Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. Are you having a good time?" he asked smiling at me.  
  
"So far so good. Are you here with anyone?" I asked him placing my Butterbeer back on the table.  
  
"Yeah.Hannah Abbot." He said blushing slightly.  
  
"That's great Neville! I bet she was happy when you asked her."  
  
"Actually.she asked me." he said blushing harder.  
  
"Oh. Well that must have been a pleasant surprise!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, it was great. She's off dancing with some of her friends so I thought that maybe you would like to dance?"  
  
"Of course. I said I'd save you a dance. By the looks of it you can have every dance with me." I said laughing as we walked onto the dance floor.  
  
A slow song started to play and Neville relaxed.  
  
"Good, a slow one. I can actually dance to slow songs now." He said proudly.  
  
"Let's see then." I said as I placed my arms around his neck. We danced for a while in silence and it was obvious what a great dancer Neville was.  
  
The song seemed to go on forever, I didn't mind, I was enjoying looking around at all the mismatched couples. I was surprised when I saw Zacharias Smith with Parvati Patil. I didn't think that he liked Gryffindors. Oh well. There were lots of interesting couples dancing around Neville and I. Ron and Hermione danced past a couple of times, looking extremely happy. I laughed as Ron dipped Hermione without warning her. I expected her to come up again annoyed but when she did she just whacked Ron on the arm and whispered something to him. It made me wish that I were as happy as them.  
  
"Ginny.I have to get back to Hannah now." Neville said to me quietly.  
  
"Oh sure. Tell her that I said she is a very lucky person so have such a wonderful dancer as her partner." I said to him and winked. He smiled at me and walked back over to Hannah who was sitting with some of her friends at a round table.  
  
I made it back to my table and sat down but was pulled up again almost instantly by someone that I would rather not have been.  
  
"Shut up and dance with me." he said as he pulled me roughly around the hall. As much as I didn't like to admit it, he was a very good dancer.  
  
"You know, I might have actually agreed if you had asked me nicely." I said to him. He smirked at me and spoke.  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." I said as he slipped his hand into mine and placed his hand on my waist. I expected his hands to be cold, just like he was but they weren't, they were actually quite warm. I won't go as far as to say that my skin tingled under their touch but it was a nice feeling all the same. I almost shuddered thinking about whom I was actually with.  
  
"So Malfoy," I began "Why are you being decent to me?" I asked him.  
  
"Because you didn't tell anyone. I thought that you deserved a reward."  
  
"A reward? You don't mean.you?" I asked looking at him sceptically.  
  
"Yep." He said proudly.  
  
"Oh get over yourself!" I said laughing.  
  
"What can I say, I'm the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, besides Potter of course." He added scathingly. When I didn't say anything he looked at me closely.  
  
"Of course.Potter. What happened to you two going out?" I nearly told him the truth; I felt that I could trust him. Merlin knows why, Malfoy is the last person on earth that I should be trusting.  
  
"We broke up." I said simply. He laughed.  
  
"Of course you broke up. I'm not that stupid."  
  
"You were when you wouldn't listen to me when I said that we were a couple."  
  
"Yes well you know why I did that, for your admirer. I didn't actually want to take you to the Ball Ginny."  
  
"I feel so loved!" I said wiping a pretend tear away from my eye.  
  
"Sarcasm isn't becoming on most people but on you.it just fits."  
  
"It's a gift." I said shrugging.  
  
"That it certainly is."  
  
"I never pictured you as the type to actually do anything for someone." I said as we twirled around the other couples in the Hall.  
  
"I didn't want him to ruin our reputation." He said smugly.  
  
"Of course. I knew you didn't actually have a heart." I said smacking myself in the forehead in a duh-how-stupid kind of way.  
  
"Hey, I'm hurt. Do you think that you could dance with him? Then he'll leave you alone. All he wants is to talk to you."  
  
"Come on Draco, no, if I do that then I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Please." Draco said looking at me and sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh god not that. The last person that did that got their face squished together."  
  
"Well I'd rather that than having massive lengths of bogey's flying out of my nose in front of you and a room full of owls."  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: Tee hee.lol. I'm not feeling very wordy at the moment. So.  
  
My reviewers.  
  
Winky55 Yay! A cookie for me? A cyber cookie. Tastes good though. Thanks! Lol. I really want to answer those questions, but I can't! lol. I'm getting weaker though, I so want to answer them lol.  
  
Genie FF03 Now you know what she did. Lol. 'Mione is just so kind! And Ron is such a cool brother. I want him for a brother! Lol.  
  
Dragon21 You've just given me an idea! Thanks. I'll say what it was in the comments after my last chapter. =D.  
  
I really have to get into my new story. I've written a chapter and a half and didn't like the half so I have to write it again and get into it. Hmm.I keep going to bed really late and not getting up until 11 and the day just flies by and I still haven't done any of my story! I was hoping to get the first chapter up after I finished this one. Doesn't look like it is going to happen. Tsk tsk to me.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie.  
  
Nesserz. 


	15. A Good Deed

Disclaimer: Nearly there. Still don't own anything of value.  
  
Chapter 15: A Good Deed.  
  
"Here, give him this." I said as I scrawled my signature on a piece of parchment that I had borrowed off of Draco.  
  
He took the small piece of paper and read over it.  
  
Vincent,  
  
I am very flattered that you feel that way about me but I am sorry to tell you that I do not feel the same and I would very much appreciate it if you stopped sending me letters through owl post. I'm sure one day that you will make someone very happy. I promise not to tell anyone about who wrote the letters. Hermione Granger knows but I can assure you that she won't tell anyone either.  
  
~Ginny Weasley.  
  
"That's great Ginny, thank you." Draco said and smiled at me.  
  
"You know, I still can't get used to you being nice. It's weird." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah well being a git wasn't working so I decided to try a different tact." He said shrugging and turning to leave.  
  
"Um Draco.why do you hate Harry, Ron and Hermione so much."  
  
He turned back when he heard my question then smirked.  
  
"I don't. It's just so easy getting them to rise to my comments. Funny to see Weasley defend his little friends. It used to be a challenge, now not so much. But it's still something to do when entertainment is scarce. See you around Weasley."  
  
I laughed at his reason and sat down at my table.  
  
Finally I had taken care of the whole admirer incident. I felt bad for saying what I did but I knew that if I didn't, then he wouldn't leave me alone. Not that that makes it ok. A wild thought occurred to me, if I had just done that in the first place then I wouldn't have had to accept Harry's deal and then none of this would have happened.  
  
I banged my forehead against the table in quick succession. After the fourth time, I left it there.  
  
"That probably isn't a good idea you know." Ron said as he sat down next to me. I looked up at him and glared.  
  
"I am aware of that." I said casting my stare out across the hall to watch all the other couples.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" I asked him confused.  
  
"She's getting drinks." He said and shrugged.  
  
"Real gentleman aren't you?" I said to him laughing.  
  
"She insisted!" he said blushing.  
  
"You are insufferable." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Saw you talking to Malfoy before."  
  
"Noticed you didn't do anything about it either." I said looking at him once again.  
  
"Yeah I tried but Hermione wouldn't let me. She said that you could handle it yourself if need be. Whatever that means." He said looking over at someone and frowning.  
  
I followed his gaze and frowned too. Harry and Sarah were laughing together.  
  
"Don't let it bother you; I don't."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Hey you guys! Come on, Dumbledore just told me that we are going to do a dance where you-oh just come with me!" Hermione said arriving at the table breathlessly and pulling at Ron's hands. He and I exchanged glances but followed her.  
  
"Welcome everyone that is going to participate. In this dance the boys stand in a circle and their partners in front of them, forming another circle on the inside.  
  
"When the music changes you must change partners. First the girls with twirl in a circle to their right and then dance with the person that they are facing. Understand? Good." Dumbledore said before waiting for anyone's answer. I was excited.  
  
I stood in front of Dean who hadn't come with a partner either. I wish he had told me then we could have saved ourselves some embarrassment.  
  
We danced for all of thirty seconds before the music changed, Hermione who was next to me twirled and I did the same and finding myself facing Ron.  
  
"Why hello older brother."  
  
"Hey Gin." He said laughing.  
  
"So did Hermione like your dancing skills?"  
  
"Yeah! She was amazed to say the least. She said she wants us to ask Mum if she'll teach her." He said rolling his eyes and grinning.  
  
"And where ever shall she find a partner?" I asked in mock confusion.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron said as the music changed again. This time I found myself in front of Seamus.  
  
"All right Ginny?" he said smiling at me and doing a fast sort of jig holding my hands. I laughed until I couldn't breathe and he stopped.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said having trouble controlling his own laughter.  
  
"No.. No problem." I said flicking him on the shoulder.  
  
"So how's things with you and Harry."  
  
"More like the lack of things." I said smiling grimly.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hey, how are things in the dorm with you guys? I forgot to ask Ron about it." I said looking at him carefully to see his reaction.  
  
"Things are.not good. Dean and me are talking to him and Ron just speaks to him if he has too. Very politely mind you." He said.  
  
"Damn." I mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" I said as I was whisked away again. This time I was faced with someone that I didn't know. He was from Ravenclaw though because I recognised him from my Transfiguration class.  
  
"Hello." He said smiling at me politely.  
  
"Hey," I said. "You're a good dancer," I said for lack of anything better to day.  
  
"Thanks, my Dad is a dance instructor. He's muggle and he makes me learn."  
  
"Cool. My Mum taught me. Said it wouldn't do for her children not to know how to dance." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean." He said nodding.  
  
"Change again!" I heard Dumbledore shout over the laughter of the students in the Hall.  
  
I glanced a few people along the circle and saw that I was now only five people away from Harry. I prayed that the game would stop before I reached him and turned to meet my next partner.  
  
"Blaise." I said coldly.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
That was all we said to each other as we stood there awkwardly. I didn't want to dance with him and that was that. Thankfully I didn't have to stand there for long as the music changed again and this time I was facing a boy who looked very familiar.  
  
"Hi." I said studying his face and frowning. "This is going to sound really corny, but do I know you?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm Joshua. Sarah's brother."  
  
"Oh." I said recognising his features to be that of Sarah's.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not rude and nasty like her." He said shaking his head. I was shocked but I grinned at him.  
  
"I like you already." I said dancing reverently with him.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Harry. She told me."  
  
"What did she tell you exactly?"  
  
"That you and Harry were a couple and that she broke you up." He said shrugging. "That was about it."  
  
"Lovely." I said forcing a smile. "Nothing against you, but I really don't like your sister."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
I was shocked and he laughed.  
  
"I know you have a pretty close family Ginny, but I don't. Sarah and I don't get along at all. You see I'm nice to people out of the goodness of my heart and she, well she just is nice when she wants something. You might want to warn Harry of that." He said looking at me.  
  
"Harry's a big boy, he'll work it out eventually." I said smiling.  
  
"Looks like time to change again, nice to meet you Ginny, Harry should have stuck with you for sure, he's mental not too." Joshua smiled and twirled me onto the next person.  
  
"Hey," I said cheerfully, not realising who I had been spun too. "Oh."  
  
"Hello Ginny." Michael Corner.  
  
"Hey Michael."  
  
"You already said that." He said smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. So how have you been?"  
  
"Good, good. What about you? Heard you and Potter got together." He said, supposedly being a good conversationalist.  
  
"Yes we did. Then we broke up. Just like you and I did."  
  
"I thought you were over him in fourth year?" he said frowning.  
  
"Yeah well things change." I said looking over at Harry, startled to find him looking at me.  
  
"Indeed they do." He said spinning me on. "Have fun Ginny."  
  
I frowned and looked to my next partner. Someone else I didn't know. I danced with them for a while, looking around at all the other partners enjoying themselves. Ron was dancing with Lavender who looked incredibly flushed. Seamus with Hannah, Neville with Hermione.  
  
"Only one more twirl until Harry." I thought glumly, swallowing and preparing to run off as soon as I reached him. I know that I said that I wanted to try to talk to him and everything, but once I saw Sarah and him together, I changed my mind. I know I shouldn't let her influence what I do but I just can't be bothered anymore. I prayed that the game would stop then and there but it appeared that my luck wasn't suddenly going to change into good luck.  
  
"Ginny." Harry said softly as I stood there like a cement statue. "Please, just dance with me."  
  
"I don't want to." I said sulkily. He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck.  
  
We stood there swaying gently for what seemed ages until Dumbledore announced that it was the end of the song. I have never experienced a longer song in my life! Unbelievable. As soon as it ended and he let me go I walked as fast as I could to the table that I had been sitting at previously.  
  
"Don't hate me Ginny." He said only loud enough for me to hear.  
  
***  
  
.+*^*+.  
  
A/N: I waited a little longer to post this, I know and I'm sorry. Haven't been feeling that well lately. So haven't been in the mood to post stuff. My story isn't going the way I want it too either. So not happy about that either!  
  
My reviewers:  
  
this guy My stories aren't gay! I hate when people use that word to describe things that they don't like. Especially when it is towards an adamant object, example "Oh my god, that pencil is so gay!" Hello people, pencils do not have sexual preferences!  
  
Ahem, I am ok. I just needed to get that out. No offence or anything to anyone out there. I, myself am not bi or lesbian, I am just commenting on it. =D. (Will I get in trouble by saying that? Eek.)  
  
Missprongs Hope that this chapter has answered your suspicions about couplings. =).  
  
Winky55 There's still more to come, as I'm sure that you've already guessed. Be patient lol.  
  
Genie FF03 I know how you feel. Though, I don't know if I want Ron as a brother or boyfriend lol. J/k, he is so Hermione's! Forever I tell ya!  
  
the counter You! Shuddup. People don't care. If people didn't like these countless romances then they wouldn't read them! And obviously, people are reading this one. Is OUR romance nothing more than one in many? OUR romance is non-existant. Lol. I think you meant YOUR romance, but who knows?  
  
Crazy Red You want to hex me? *Pouts * poor me. Lol. I know how to hex. * Grins wickedly * "Swish and flick! Oh wait, no that's levitation. Oh bummer." Lol. Nope, can't hex either. We are in the same boat here. The boats that take the first years to the castle! Lol. I think that I've had too much sugar today.  
  
RebelRikki You didn't get it?! That was the clincher for the Draco part!!! Lol. I thought it was actually pretty good.Oh well. Read back a few chapters. Actually, read chapter.ugh, I don't know which one it was in! Sorry but it's all explained in there. =).  
  
Dragon21 I only ended up using one of your ideas, I really liked one but couldn't fit it into the chapter and I wish like anything that I had thought of it myself!!! I'll tell you next chappie! =D.  
  
And I'm done! Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think because I don't think that it was as good as the rest of the story.lol. Oh well.  
  
Nesserz. 


	16. Where I Belong

Disclaimer: The last Disclaimer of all time! Yay still don't own it and I never will!  
  
Chapter 16: Where I Belong.  
  
I turned around to look at him and answer him but he had already melted back into the crowd. I bit back my tears and headed over to Hagrid who was taking a huge swig from his tankard that I can only assume was full of Butterbeer.  
  
"All righ' there Ginny?" he asked me smiling goofily at me.  
  
"Not too bad Hagrid, how about you?" I asked smiling at him.  
  
"Can't complain." He said taking another swig.  
  
We sat there at the teacher's table, surveying everyone dancing again.  
  
"Well I think I'm goin' ter call it a nigh' Ginny. See yeh in Care O' Magical Creatures tomorrow." He said grinning and he stood up and ambled towards the exit of the hall. I checked my watch and found that it was eleven o'clock. I stood up too and headed in the same direction that Hagrid had gone in. I was almost out of the Hall when someone spoke to me.  
  
"Dance with me Ginny?"  
  
Harry. I turned around to face him and what I saw just made me want to forget everything that had happened in the last few weeks. He was standing there with his head leaning to the side, his hair all mussed up and his hands in his pockets.  
  
"All right." I said softly. So much for avoiding him. He could tell me to jump off a cliff and I'd probably do it right now.how sad.  
  
He smiled and held his hand out to me and I took it and we walked out to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"You look beautiful Ginny." He said, looking into my eyes, I fought the blush that was threatening to creep up onto my face.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where Potter." I said, not looking at him, fighting against the smile that was sure to grace my face any second.  
  
"Well." He said, looking over my shoulder.  
  
I was getting a little nervous and I wasn't sure exactly that I should be doing this and I told Harry so.  
  
"Where's Sarah, I don't want to upset her." I said, not meaning a word of it.  
  
"You don't care about hurting her in the least." Harry said smiling at me.  
  
"You're right. I don't. Even so, where is she, how come she isn't attached to you like glue?"  
  
"Well see it's a long story. Have you got the time?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that I have." I said eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Ok well. I sort of told her that I didn't like her. That she was a stuck up prissy little.well you get the point." He said smiling at me.  
  
"What? Why? I thought that you liked her." I said confused.  
  
"So did I," he admitted, "but I just liked what I thought I knew about her. I hadn't really spoken to her before, and once I got to know the real her, I realised how stupid I had been." He said looking at me almost apologetically.  
  
"I saw you kissing her." I said to him matter-of-factly.  
  
"You saw that?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "Why didn't you help me? She attacked me! I didn't want to kiss her. She forced herself on me. Not the nicest trait a person can have. If you had hung around for a few more seconds then you would have seen me push her away." He said shaking his head and suppressing a shudder. I almost giggled but I didn't want him to think that he was off the hook yet.  
  
"I certainly won't be talking to her again. I thought she was the girl of my dreams. But you know what the funny thing is? I realised that the girl of my dreams had been in front of me all along," He said looking at me seriously. "And now." He took a deep breath and continued "And now she hates me." he said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think that she hates you per say." I said looking anywhere but at Harry.  
  
"You don't?" He asked, turning my face to look at him.  
  
"No. I think that she doesn't know how she really feels about you. She wants to hate you she really does but she can't. The only thing she hates is that she doesn't hate you at all." I said softly, thinking that Harry probably hadn't even heard me.  
  
"You don't. I mean, she doesn't?" he asked grinning.  
  
"No.she hates herself for putting herself through the whole ideal, knowing the whole while what was likely to happen." I said, biting my lip. Why was I doing this? I couldn't admit what I felt for Harry like this!  
  
"What was likely to happen?" he asked, although I had a good idea that he already knew.  
  
"Oh you know," I said waving my hand around carelessly. "She knew that she might fall for him again. No big deal." I said, finding some of my confidence again.  
  
Or maybe I could admit it like this.  
  
"No big deal." Harry said, imitating my careless wave.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Forgive me Gin?" he asked, wiping away the tear that had someway made itself down my cheek.  
  
"I shouldn't you know, I should make you grovel. Kiss my feet." I said grinning wickedly. My mouth dropped open when Harry began to bend down. I grabbed him by the neck of his robes.  
  
"You do and I will never talk to you again, no matter what the circumstances." I said narrowing my eyes. With a hint of laughter in my voice, I'm sure. Harry straightened back up again and looked at me seriously.  
  
"Ginny.I really am sorry. I should never have treated you the way that I did. I was a real prat. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, if you could, I'd really appreciate it if we could be friends again." he said, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Friends? After all this and you just want to be friends? I thought that."  
  
Oh gods. Shut up Ginny! He never liked you like that! Idiot!  
  
"What. Do you want to be more?" he said, raising his eyebrow and smiling.  
  
"I.um.no?" I said, shrugging and looking everywhere but at him again. Just as I was staring intently at Ron and Hermione, I felt Harry touch my chin slightly and turn my head back to face him.  
  
"Do you want to be more?" He whispered gently.  
  
"For some utterly strange reason, yeah, I think that I do." I said just as quietly as Harry had spoken before.  
  
"So do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do you prat, have the last few minutes meant nothing?!" I said staring at him.  
  
"'Course they haven't." he said looking intently at me.  
  
"Ok good. Now that we are speaking again, I want you to do two things for me. I think that I deserve that much." I said, finding my confidence again.  
  
"Anything." He said, holding my hands in his. I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped dancing.  
  
"Anything? Really? Maybe I should think my two wishes over." I said laughing at the expression on his face.  
  
"Ok. One, I want you to go and make up with my brother. And two. I want you to forgive me for being such a hag to you." I said looking at him.  
  
"Done and done." He said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. He let go of my hand and started to walk over to Ron but I pulled him back by his robes and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked grinning at me after we had pulled apart.  
  
"Luck. You'll need it." I said nodding my head in Ron and Hermione's direction. Harry gulped visibly and grabbed my hand and we walked over together.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Ron asked as Harry and I joined them.  
  
"I want.I want to apologise."  
  
"Good, you've done it. Goodbye."  
  
"Ron!" both Hermione and I cried out at him.  
  
"Ron please. You were right. I was stupid, I shouldn't have treated Ginny the way that I did and I've apologised to her and she forgives me and I now I just want you and Hermione to. I know that it is a lot to ask and I don't actually expect you to, but I had to try. I swear to Merlin, that I will never hurt another member of your family intentionally, ever again." Harry said, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. Ron sat for a moment and looked and Hermione and me then back at Harry and he stood up.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime he stuck out his hand.  
  
"If Ginny can find it in her heart to forgive you, then I certainly can." He said smiling genuinely at Harry for the first time in weeks. Harry visibly relaxed and shook Ron's hand. Suddenly he pulled him close to his face and whispered:  
  
"But if you ever hurt her again."  
  
"I won't I swear I wont!" Harry said laughing slightly but also looking scared of the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Good." Ron said beaming.  
  
"About time! Come on," Hermione said rolling her eyes and standing up and pulling and pushing us all in turn towards the dance floor. "Lets make this night one to remember for all the right reasons," she said looking significantly at the three of us.  
  
I heartily agreed with her and held onto Harry and Ron's hands as the four of us danced around in a circle, laughing our heads off, just like old times.  
  
"Oi! Colin, come here!" Ron yelled across the Hall. Colin came across to us smiling. Before Ron even asked him he knew what to do.  
  
"All right, bunch up and say "Heaving Hippogriffs!"  
  
I laughed out right and slung my arms around my two favourite boys and smiled widely.  
  
After the camera clicked and engulfed us in a blanket of purple smoke, I knew that I, Ginny Weasley was right where I belonged.  
  
***  
  
The End!  
  
Wow. I liked that. Judging by all the reviews I got from you guys, so did you!  
  
Yes, I do realise that there is a few things left un answered but I for one like stories like that, besides, maybe I will be able to answer them in a sequel or something.depends what people think. (Ok, I wrote that ages ago. NOT doing a sequel. Nu uh. *Shakes head *  
  
I just want to say that I have really enjoyed writing this, though I can barely remember it! Lol. The only regret I have is that I wrote it ALL before I started posting and some of you guys came up with some really amazing ideas that I would have loved to use but couldn't because they didn't tie in with the final product. I might have to do something about that for my next story. which is in progress! Up to chapter five as we speak.er.type.  
  
So keep on the look out for it. I might post an author's note when it is up so you guys can check it out if you want. Selfless promotion. Shame isn't it? Lol.  
  
Thanks again to those who reviewed and those who didn't but read the story anyway! (I am guilty of doing this! Naughty naughty, I'll get caughty! Lol.)  
  
Nesserz.  
  
The last time. To my reviewers:  
  
Mel B Hey again Mel! I've enjoyed your reviews over the chapters. Thanks! Makes a person feel loved. No! Your reviews aren't long. Tell you a secret.I like the long ones best! It's always fun to get long reviews. So thanks again. =D.  
  
TheLoneReed Well there's the last chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it. Now you won't have to wait any longer.except for me to get off my backside and post more stories. Actually, I don't have to get off my butt seeing as I have to sit down to write my stories.lol Thanks for your reviews! =D.  
  
Crazy Red You couldn't have chosen a more fitting pen name.lol. I mean that in the nicest way possible of course. I'm just as crazy as you though. When I'm tired anyway lol. =D.  
  
Miss prongs I got them together.happy? It was a little rushed, I know. Kinda sad really. Shouldn't have done that.I'm one of these people who write and work on getting the couples together. I can do that part but I'm not good once they are together. So that's where I stop. So don't anyone ask for a sequel! Lol. =D.  
  
REALbluelightsaber There ya go! They talked. I'm too good I tell you lol. I had to have them talk though! Thanks for you memorable reviews! =D.  
  
Winky55 That's the great thing about fan fiction, you can make them do whatever you want, In this case, making Draco behave like a human. I personally don't think that it will ever happen in the books. But oh well. Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing all the time! =D.  
  
Dragon21 Hey! Enjoyed talking to you on MSN the other night. So much in common! Lol. Now for your idea, it was only but I put in what Harry thought of Ginny. Just a sentence or too, I can't believe I didn't think to do it on my own! So stupid lol. Thanks for your reviews! =D.  
  
Sue I kinda got about Sarah didn't I? Whoops lol. Well there's ya unanswered part! Lol. =D.  
  
RebelRikki I completely understand what you are saying about the favourite stories business. I have the same problem. I hardly get to read stories anymore! I'm always writing my own, or not writing them (writer's block!) I think I need to go through my fave's list and loose some.Meh. Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated. =D.  
  
LauraKay Hey! First time reviewer I see. I know what you mean about the OOC business. I put J.K to shame with my stories lol. Barely any magic and the characters are always in love or getting there. =S. oops. Lol. I have discovered SugarQuill.net and I love Marta's art. Amazing. Only wish I could draw that good. Thanks for your comments. =D.  
  
Ok, I'm guessing that everyone noticed the smiles (=D.) I'm not much of a smilie person normally so feel privilege that you got a smile from me!  
  
Thanks again everyone! I can't say it enough.  
  
I've decided to put up my one shot fic involving G/H and R/H, hope you'll enjoy! Something to tide you over until the next story. Cos I know you all love me so much! Lol.  
  
Love you all so so much!  
  
Nesserz. 


End file.
